Унесенные призраками 2: Спящий Дракон
by StranniK9000
Summary: Продолжение основной истории через несколько лет после событий аниме.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

- Не понимаю, просто не понимаю! Что может держать тебя дома в такой день?- жизнерадостный голос Мидзуки журчал в телефонной трубке, обволакивая сознание теплой сонной пеленой.

Тихиро стояла в коридоре у телефона, разглядывая в зеркале на стене свое отражение. Летняя жара умудрилась с утра проникнуть в дом, несмотря на старания кондиционера. Выходить на улицу не хотелось.

- В такую погоду лучше всего быть у воды!- не умолкала ни на секунду Мидзуки.- Только представь! Искупаемся, в волейбол с ребятами сыграем, а какое там мороженое продают!

- Эй, Мидзуки!- с трудом вклинилась в монолог Тихиро.

- Что?- с готовностью откликнулась подруга.

- Я не поеду.

- Но почему?- очень натурально удивилась Мидзуки.

- А то ты не знаешь?- усмехнулась Тихиро.- Вы к вечеру все разбежитесь, а мне одной инвентарь тащить придется!

- Как ты могла такое подумать?- благородное негодование Мидзуки могло служить образцом для подражания.- Инвентарь принесут наши мальчишки.

- Угу!- согласилась Тихиро.- А кто отнесет обратно?

- Да ладно тебе,- снова беспечно затараторила Мидзуки.- Найдем кого-нибудь! Но если хочешь, я могу специально для этого Сигимуру пригласить...

- Только не его!- испугалась Тихиро, вспомнив неуклюжего увальня из параллельного класса, не дававшего ей прохода в школе.

- Ну, поехали, Тихиро!- настаивала Мидзуки.- Мы собрались на дальний пляж, к старому замку!

- К руинам крепости?- раздумывая, переспросила Тихиро.

- Именно!- торжествующе подтвердила Мидзуки, предчувствуя победу.

Тихиро редко удавалось бывать в тех краях. Она вспомнила огромное дерево, росшее на холме рядом с остатками крепостной стены, свое любимое место среди его корней... И ее сердце переполнилось нестерпимым желанием вновь побывать там.

- Ну, ладно,- нехотя согласилась Тихиро, чувствуя, что еще пожалеет о своей минутной слабости.- Но если мне опять достанется тащить домой эту клетчатую «гирю»...

- Вот и чудненько!- не дослушав, довольно пропела Мидзуки.- Встречаемся на остановке у школы ровно в десять. Не опаздывай!

Тихиро положила трубку.

- Опять все вышло так, как хотела Мидзуки,- подытожила она, глядя в зеркало.- Это неоспоримый факт! Но все же...

Чувство смутного беспокойства поднялось в ее душе.

- Мидзуки здесь не причем!- с удивлением поняла Тихиро.- Такое ощущение, что мне эта поездка нужна больше, чем всем остальным...

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**.

Шумная толпа старшеклассников, вырвавшись из душного автобуса, со смехом скатилась с холма на берег реки, образовывавшей здесь большой залив. В середине дня обширный пляж был уже полон отдыхающими, искавшими у воды спасения от раскаленного солнцем города.

Побросав вещи у волейбольной площадки, все первым делом кинулись купаться. Наплававшись до «посинения», довольные ребята выбрались на берег и принялись натягивать сетку для игры.

- Хм...- пробормотал Юичиро, пересчитав игроков.- Одного не хватает!

- Значит, надо кого-нибудь пригласить!- предложила Мидзуки, оглядывая отдыхающих в поисках подходящего кандидата.

- Не торопись!- остановил ее Юичиро.- Он уже едет!

- Кто?- не поняла девушка.

- Видишь парня на грузовом велосипеде?- Он показал рукой на дорогу, по которой они недавно спустились от остановки автобуса.

Велосипедист, одетый в униформу бело-зеленых тонов, осторожно спускался по пологому скату дороги.

- Так это же... посыльный!- удивилась Мидзуки.- Это он будет с нами играть?

- Попробуем уговорить!- кивнул Юичиро.

- Ага!- довольно воскликнула она.- Если он не отдыхать приехал, а по делу, то... Ты что-то заказал для нас?

Юичиро только загадочно ухмыльнулся.

Посыльный, остановившись у пляжа, в замешательстве крутил головой.

- Эй-эй! Сюда!- крикнул Юичиро и замахал рукой.- Мы здесь!

Вскоре, рядом с площадкой остановился велосипед с внушительных размеров коробкой на багажнике, едва поместившейся между двумя задними колесами. Посыльный оказался молодым парнем с длинными, отливающими зеленоватым отблеском черными волосами, забранными в «хвост», и с темно-зелеными глазами. Он был ненамного старше собравшихся здесь ребят.

- Знакомьтесь!- довольно сказал Юичиро.- Это - Нигихаями Кохакунуси. Он - друг моего отца, ну, и всей нашей семьи тоже!

- Приятно познакомиться!- с вежливым поклоном произнес Кохакунуси.- Надеюсь, вам понравится работа наших поваров!

- Обеды из «Спящего Дракона»!- гордо объявил Юичиро.

- Это же лучший новый ресторан в городе!- довольно зашумели ребята, окружая коробку, источавшую непередаваемый аромат.

- И в честь чего это такая роскошь?- подозрительно поинтересовалась Мидзуки.

- В честь моего дня рождения!- объяснил Юичиро.- Отец не разрешил мне устраивать вечеринку дома, зато не поскупился на угощение!

- Так давайте попробуем!- принюхиваясь, предложила Мидзуки.- У меня уже слюнки текут...

- Э-э-э, нет!- рассмеялся Юичиро.- Сначала разомнемся!

- Но у нас по-прежнему одного не хватает,- напомнила Мидзуки, с сожалением отходя от коробки с едой.

- Кохакунуси, давай с нами, а?- предложил Юичиро, подкидывая в руке мяч.- Ты ведь не торопишься?

- Я давно не играл,- после минутного замешательства ответил Кохакунуси.- Но... Это даже интересно!

- Отлично!- воскликнул Юичиро.- Тогда – играем!

- А проигравшая команда будет убирать мусор!- встряла Мидзуки и отобрала у Юичиро мяч.- Мы подаем!

Тихиро вскоре надоело следить за перебрасыванием мяча через сетку, и она решила подняться к руинам крепости.

Устроившись в тени старого дерева, среди его огромных узловатых корней, девушка незаметно для себя успокоилась и, коснувшись спиной шероховатой теплой коры, прикрыла глаза. Шелестели листья, ветер доносил запахи трав и воды... Голоса людей звучали приглушенно и казались такими далекими...

«Хорошо!- блаженно подумала Тихиро.- Интересно, если сейчас приоткрыть глаза, смогу ли я снова его увидеть?».

И она чуть-чуть приподняла веки.

Так и есть! Между холмов, сверкая серебряной чешуей, извивался дракон с зеленой гривой. Как всегда, он старался сдвинуться с места и, как всегда, ничего у него не получалось.

«Словно рыба в аквариуме,- сравнила Тихиро.- Он изо всех сил толкает стекло, но выбраться не может!».

Она сочувственно вздохнула и улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая, что никакого дракона, на самом деле, здесь нет. Что это солнце отражается тысячами зайчиков от поднятой ветром ряби на поверхности воды, сверкающей подобно чешуе. А на той стороне реки зеленая «грива» травы закрывает берег. Все просто!

Тихиро хотела снова закрыть глаза, но тут... Дракон поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на нее! Девушка от неожиданности часто-часто заморгала, и видение тут же исчезло.

- И что это было?- спросила Тихиро у себя, пытаясь унять встревожено бьющееся сердце.- Может, показалось?

Внезапно, она услышала шаги: кто-то поднимался на холм! Тихиро на всякий случай насторожилась, но это оказался всего лишь посыльный.

- Далеко же ты забралась!- сказал Кохакунуси, устраиваясь на соседнем корне дерева и переводя дух.- Непросто было сюда добраться... Хм, но место здесь, действительно, замечательное!

- Мне тоже оно нравится,- вежливо поддержала разговор Тихиро, думая совсем о другом.

- Это для тебя,- Кохакунуси протянул Тихиро пакет с двумя порционными коробками из ресторана.

- Мне?- переспросила она, не совсем еще придя в себя.

- Конечно... Ты ведь Тихиро?

- Ну, да,- улыбнулась девушка.

- Значит, все правильно! И ты единственная, кто не пришел за обедом. Не просто было отбить его у желающих добавки!

Тихиро успела уже сильно проголодаться, поэтому с интересом заглянула в коробки.

- Как много!- удивилась она.- Мне же одной со всем этим не справиться...

Девушка взяла коробку размером побольше и протянула ее Кохакунуси.

- Ты же на себя не рассчитывал, верно?- спросила она.- Возьми!

- Я не могу,- отказался Кохакунуси, сглотнув слюну.

- Тогда придется ее выбросить,- задумчиво проговорила Тихиро.

Сильное урчание в животе заставило посыльного смутиться.

- Бери, говорю!- понимающе улыбнулась девушка.- Мне же, и правда, столько не съесть.

Кохакунуси не заставил себя долго уговаривать. Он охотно взял коробку и занялся ее содержимым, а Тихиро старалась от него не отстать. Пересмеиваясь, они быстро покончили с едой.

- Ты не похожа на остальных,- неожиданно заметил он.- Не участвуешь в общих развлечениях... Тебе неинтересно со всей этой кампанией?

- Угадал!- кивнула Тихиро.- Я бы лучше почитала что-нибудь или порисовала...

- Выходит, что ты не хотела сюда приезжать?

- Вот именно.

- А... почему тогда приехала?

- Надо же кому-то тащить домой сетку и мячи,- объяснила Тихиро.- Вот меня и приглашают. Только... Тсс!- она с заговорщицким видом приложила палец к губам.- Это страшный секрет! И я об этом не догадываюсь!

- Столько народа, а тебе никто не станет помогать?- не поверил Кохакунуси.

- Ты разве ничего не заметил?- удивилась Тихиро.- Там же одни пары! Да я уверена, что уже половина ребят разбежалась потихоньку, чтобы продолжить свидание в другом месте. Не веришь? Убедись сам!

Кохакунуси поднялся и взглянул на волейбольную площадку, потом хмыкнул и снова сел на место.

- Ну, что?- усмехнувшись, поинтересовалась девушка.

- Остались только Юичиро и Мидзуки,- ответил он.- И... они направляются сюда.

- Итак, завершающее действие спектакля!- поднимаясь, негромко произнесла Тихиро.- Последний выход главных героев.

- Ти... Тихи... ро!- запыхавшись от тяжелого подъема, но как обычно радостно воскликнула Мидзуки.- Вот ты где! А мы тебя обыскались!

- Я же тебе говорил!- отдуваясь, проговорил Юичиро.- Где же она еще могла быть?

- И... что случилось?- с таким наивным видом поинтересовалась Тихиро, что Кохакунуси срочно пришлось закашляться, чтобы не рассмеяться.

- Тихиро,- проникновенно начала Мидзуки.- Только ты можешь нас спасти! Выручай, подруга!

- Опять?- вздохнув, «обиделась» Тихиро.

- Это в самый-самый, ну... пресамый распоследний раз! Честное слово!- клятвенно заверила Мидзуки.- Этот Юичиро! Ну, что с ним будешь делать? Опять взял билеты в кино, а мне ничего не сказал! Я же не знала!

Мидзуки толкнула Юичиро локтем в бок.

- Чего воды в рот набрал?- почти прошипела она.

- А?- спохватился он.- Да-да, все так и было...

- Тихиро, выручи, ну, пожалуйста!- ныла Мидзуки, цепким взглядом следя за ответной реакцией подруги.- Мы уже все собрали. Тебе почти ничего не придется делать!

- Хорошо,- неожиданно, спокойно согласилась Тихиро.- Но вы должны отнести сумку на остановку автобуса.

Мидзуки даже слегка запнулась, не встретив обычного сопротивления, но быстро перестроилась на новый лад.

- Юичиро, ты слышал?- весело пропела она.- И ты еще здесь?

- Иду, иду,- привычно согласился с ней Юичиро и проворно исчез на спуске с холма.

- Тихиро, поторопись!- уже по-хозяйски распорядилась Мидзуки и, не тратя времени на прощание, скрылась из глаз вслед за Юичиро.

- Ты могла бы сейчас ей отказать,- заметил Кохакунуси.

- Ошибаешься,- возразила Тихиро.- Мидзуки не оставила бы мне ни единого шанса для отказа... К тому же, я ведь знала, чем все кончится.

- Любишь таскать тяжести?- усмехнулся он.

- Смейся, смейся... Сегодня меня сюда тянуло, и я не жалею, что приехала.

И Тихиро, не торопясь, направилась вниз по склону.

На автобусной остановке уже никого не было. Тихиро уселась на большую клетчатую сумку с инвентарем и взглянула на реку. Дракона не было видно, но девушка явственно ощущала его присутствие. Он по-прежнему откуда-то смотрел на нее.

- Следующий автобус только через полтора часа,- сказал Кохакунуси, изучив расписание.- Придется подождать.

- Тебе-то зачем ждать? У тебя же есть транс... Постой, постой,- Тихиро впервые присмотрелась к рисунку на багажнике велосипеда.- Это – эмблема вашего ресторана?

- Да. Теперь у нас свой фирменный знак,- гордо произнес Кохакунуси.- Нравится?

- Очень,- рассеянно проговорила Тихиро, задумчиво касаясь пальцами линий рисунка.- Надо же, зеленая грива... А почему у него тело такого цвета? Чешуя же должна быть серебряной и сверкать!

- Краскам не справиться с такой задачей,- заметил Кохакунуси, с любопытством поглядев на девушку.- Поэтому он белый.

- Жаль,- вздохнула она.- Был бы как настоящий.

- А ты видела настоящего?- насторожился он.

- Может, и видела,- пробормотала Тихиро, опасаясь, что над ней собираются подшутить.

- Точно такого же, как на рисунке?- без тени иронии спросил Кохакунуси.

- Ну, примерно,- смутилась Тихиро.

«И что это я так разволновалась?- подумала она.- Погоди-ка! А может, он тоже его видел?»

- И видела его ты с того холма, где развалины,- уверенно предположил он.- Ведь так?

- Если долго смотреть на реку, особенно, в солнечный день...- попыталась объяснить Тихиро, но, взглянув на Кохакунуси, сбилась. - Я его каждый раз вижу. Из-за него и приезжаю,- совсем стушевалась она.

«А он-то что так переживает?»- недоуменно подумала девушка, заметив, что посыльный сильно побледнел.

- А сейчас... сейчас ты его видишь?- тихо спросил он.

- Нет,- отрицательно помотала головой Тихиро,- но... он здесь. И может это глупо, но я чувствую, что он растерян.

- Растерян?- переспросил Кохакунуси.- И ты... можешь сказать, почему?

- Мне кажется,- задумчиво произнесла девушка, убедившись, наконец, что Кохакунуси и не думает над ней смеяться.- Он потерял что-то очень важное... И никак не может найти!

Тихиро показалось, что в глазах Кохакунуси на мгновение вспыхнуло зеленое пламя. Он вытащил из-под нее сумку с инвентарем и закинул в багажник своего велосипеда, потом подхватил девушку на руки и посадил на сумку.

- Я довезу тебя до города,- решительно произнес Кохакунуси.

- Это же далеко!- слабо запротестовала Тихиро.- Автобус едет почти час...

- У автобуса длинный маршрут,- объяснил он, забираясь в седло.- Есть более короткий путь. Ты где живешь?

- В двух кварталах от школы.

- Отлично! Держись крепче, мы отправляемся!

И велосипед, медленно набирая ход, исчез в вечерних сумерках.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**.

Кохакунуси, без всякого сомнения, хорошо знал город. Он уверенно вез Тихиро то по большим, ярко освещенным в этот час, людным улицам, то сворачивал в пустынные мрачноватые переулки. Девушка даже не пыталась уследить за дорогой, давно запутавшись в хитром переплетении улиц города.

- Тихиро, мы приехали,- неожиданно сказал Кохакунуси, приостанавливая велосипед.

- Да?- обрадовано воскликнула девушка, которую изрядно растрясло по дороге, с облегчением оглядываясь по сторонам.- Действительно! Это же моя улица! Наконец-то...

- Который дом твой?

- Сейчас... Во-о-он тот справа! Ну, где ворота открыты, видишь?

- Совсем близко...- устало сказал Кохакунуси и нажал на педали.

Скрипнув тормозами, велосипед остановился рядом с входной дверью небольшого двухэтажного домика.

Тихиро выбралась из коробки и немного попрыгала, разминая затекшие от долгого и неудобного сидения ноги.

- Хорошо-то как!- довольно потянулась она и открыла дверь.- Заходи!

Девушка скрылась в темной глубине дома, направляясь на кухню и попутно включая везде свет. Вскоре, дом стал выглядеть вполне гостеприимно.

Кохакунуси развернул свой транспорт и внес клетчатую сумку со спортивным инвентарем в прихожую.

- Куда ее положить?- спросил он у пробегавшей мимо девушки.

- Кинь где-нибудь здесь!- небрежно отмахнулась она.- И проходи в комнату! Я сейчас!

Кохакунуси с облегчением упал в кресло. Тело ныло и просило отдыха.

- Устал?- сочувственно произнесла Тихиро, появляясь из кухни с подносом в руках.- А я тебе чай сделала!

- То, что нужно!- обрадовался он, принимая чашку.- Мм... какой аромат! Замечательный чай...

- Не знаю, как выразить свою благодарность,- сказа Тихиро, поклонившись так глубоко, что ее «хвост» смешно перевесился вперед, и волосы совсем закрыли лицо.- Честно говоря, сумка в этот раз гораздо тяжелее обычного. Ты меня так выручил!

- Не стоит благодарности,- улыбнулся в ответ Кохакунуси, отставив опустевшую чашку.- Однако, уже поздно. Мне еще велосипед в гараж вернуть надо.

Он с усилием заставил себя встать.

- А что ты будешь делать дальше с этим грузом?- поинтересовался Кохакунуси, когда они вышли в коридор, где многострадальная сумка снова попалась им на глаза.

- Отнесу ее завтра в школу,- ответила с вздохом Тихиро.- Что же еще?

- И как же?

- Как-нибудь.

- Понятно,- протянул Кохакунуси.- Тогда я завтра снова помогу тебе.

- Но ведь ты и так устал!- попыталась возразить Тихиро.- Я справлюсь...

- Хочешь тащить ЭТО сама?- «удивился» он.- Ну-ка, подними!

Тихиро собрала все свои силы и с трудом оторвала сумку от пола.

- Да... пожалуй, я погорячилась,- смущенно призналась она, разжимая руки. И сумка, устроив небольшое землетрясение, снова оказалась на полу.

- Завтра я возьму машину, и мы отвезем этот клетчатый «сундук» к тебе в школу,- улыбнувшись, предложил Кохакунуси.- Ты не против?

- Ну, если на машине, тогда ладно,- согласилась девушка.- Так и тебе тоже не будет тяжело.

- Вот и договорились!- довольно произнес Кохакунуси, подходя к своему «транспорту».- Кстати, Тихиро!

- Что?

- Ты завтра свободна?

- То есть... В каком смысле?- не поверила своим ушам девушка.

- В прямом,- Кохакунуси был совершенно серьезен.- Ты можешь отложить все свои дела и провести этот день со мной?

Сердце Тихиро чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

- Ну... я ничего серьезного на завтра не планировала,- сумела ответить она, чувствуя, к своему ужасу, что вот-вот покраснеет.- И что же мы будем делать?

- Для начала избавимся от лишнего груза,- сказал Кохакунуси, кивнув на сумку.- Потом можем пообедать в «Спящем Драконе», а потом... Может, ты мне сама подскажешь? Я ведь пока еще не знаю, что тебе нравится!

Тихиро только кивнула, ощущая, как кровь приливает к ее щекам.

- Когда за тобой заехать?- деловито поинтересовался он.

- К полудню,- торопливо ответила девушка.

Кохакунуси уже выехал за ворота, но, вдруг, остановился и обернулся.

- Эх, совсем забыл!- он озадаченно почесал рукой затылок.- Дай-ка мне номер своего телефона! Вдруг, что-нибудь непредвиденное случится?

Тихиро молча подошла, вытащила торчащую из кармана его рубашки ручку и быстро написала номер прямо на его ладони.

- Не опаздывай!- посоветовала она и, забыв вернуть ручку, убежала в дом, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь.

Кохакунуси тронул велосипед с места и с удивлением понял, что от его усталости не осталось и следа.

- Вот это номер!- произнесла Тихиро, сползая спиной по двери вниз и прижимая ладони к горящим щекам.- Кажется, завтра я иду на свидание!

2


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**.

- Прекрати, Юичиро!- капризно проворчала Мидзуки, удобно устроившись в тени козырька, прикрывавшего вход в школу.- Мечешься тут, как тигр в клетке! У меня от твоего мелькания уже в глазах рябит!

Юичиро, нервно измерявший шагами площадку перед ступенями крыльца, остановился и яростно взъерошил себе волосы.

- Ну, куда могла деться эта Тихиро?- сквозь зубы процедил он.- Уже почти двенадцать! Если я не верну сумку с инвентарем до часа дня, тренер мне голову оторвет!

- Так уж и оторвет,- беспечно произнесла Мидзуки.- Подумаешь, проблема! Учитель, конечно, вспыльчив, но...

- Не говори, чего не знаешь!- с досадой возразил Юичиро.- К тому же, если мы сейчас опоздаем с возвратом сумки, то в следующий раз не сможем снова ее взять.

- Это плохо,- вынуждена была согласиться Мидзуки и вздохнула.- Пожалуй, это действительно странно! Тихиро никогда раньше не опаздывала...

Юичиро не выдержал и снова принялся ходить по самому солнцепеку.

- Мидзуки, я тут подумал...- неожиданно, остановился он.

- Что еще?

- А что если Тихиро опаздывает, потому что не может справиться с сумкой? Мы еще успеваем ей помочь...

- Ерунда!- самоуверенно заявила Мидзуки.- Остановка автобуса в двух шагах от ее дома... Слу-у-ушай!- неожиданно оживилась она и даже выскочила на солнце к Юичиро.- Знаю! Тихиро могла просто проспать!

- С чего бы это?- удивился он.

- О-ой!- протянула довольная Мидзуки.- Ну, что тут непонятного? Она же вчера осталась с этим... Как его там? Куни... Куси...

- Кохакунуси?- подсказал Юичиро.

- Вот-вот! Я же и говорю!- хихикнула она.

- И что?- искренне не понял он.

- Как «что»?- возмутилась Мидзуки.- Это же элементарно! У них вполне могло получиться неожиданное свидание!

- Вряд ли,- покачал головой Юичиро.

- А я думаю, что очень даже могло!- продолжила девушка.- Они же не знали, что все оставшиеся рейсы были отменены из-за оползня, перекрывшего трассу! Мы с тобой сами услышали об этом только из объявления на автовокзале, когда вернулись. А на наш автобус они опоздали... Значит, добирались пешком! Ну, чем не свидание?

Юичиро неопределенно, но как-то скептически хмыкнул и снова покачал головой.

- А что?- все больше распалялась Мидзуки.- Они неплохо смотрятся вместе. Может, это судьба?

- Это невозможно!- уверенно отрезал Юичиро.

- Почему это?- даже немного обиделась Мидзуки.

- Кохакунуси не интересуется девушками.

- Как «не интересуется»? Он что, ненормальный?- ужаснулась она.

- Нормальный, нормальный!- успокоил ее Юичиро.- Просто, его сердце уже занято.

- Жаль,- вздохнула Мидзуки, которой очень нравилась собственная версия развития событий.- И кто же она? Официантка из того же ресторана, надо думать?

- Понятия не имею,- пожал плечами Юичиро.

- Ю-и-чи-ро!

- Честно, не знаю! - нехотя продолжил он.- Даже мой отец не в курсе событий, хотя уже давно знаком с ним.

- Он такой скрытный?- задумчиво произнесла девушка.- Но, если они пара, то должны были где-нибудь появиться вместе. Это же естественно! Неужели никто ни разу не видел эту его подругу?

- Папаша как-то сказал,- неожиданно припомнил Юичиро,- что Кохакунуси однажды проговорился, что ему пришлось с ней расстаться. И довольно давно!

- Так она просто его бросила?- разочарованно хмыкнула Мидзуки.- Как банально...

- Не угадала,- покачал головой он.- Мой предок уверен, что им пришлось расстаться не по своей воле.

- И ты ему веришь?

- Он один из лучших психологов в нашем городе!- слегка обиделся Юичиро.- Разбираться в людях – его работа!

- Ладно, не кипятись,- усмехнулась Мидзуки.- Я ведь тоже кое-что в людях понимаю. Слышал поговорку: «С глаз долой – из сердца вон!»?

- Ну, слышал. Дальше что?

- Я еще не встречала исключений из этого правила!- уверенно заявила Мидзуки.

- Думай, что хочешь,- отмахнулся Юичиро.- Но Кохакунуси вообще никого близко к себе не подпускает. И девушек тоже.

Мидзуки скептически усмехнулась и бросила взгляд на часы.

- Ого!- воскликнула она.- Смотри-ка, а ведь уже половина первого!

- Мне конец!- снова схватился за голову Юичиро.

И тут во двор школы завернул грузовой микроавтобус. Лихо повернув, он остановился у самых ступеней крыльца, подняв при этом в воздух густое облако пыли.

Мидзуки и Юичиро, кашляя и отплевываясь, взбежали по ступеням вверх.

- Это еще кто?- пробормотал Юичиро, пытаясь сквозь пылевую завесу разглядеть водителя.

Боковая дверь машины неспешно заскользила в сторону, и из салона показалась немного смущенная Тихиро в новом платье: неброском, но очень изящном.

- Всем привет!- улыбаясь, поздоровалась она.- Простите, мы немного задержались.

- Колесо прокололи,- подходя, объяснил водитель.- Пришлось срочно его поменять.

- Кохакунуси!- обрадовался Юичиро.- Ты где такую машину раздобыл?

- В гараже ресторана, где же еще?- резонно заметил Кохакунуси.

- Тихиро!- воскликнула Мидзуки.- Какое шикарное платье! Почему ты его раньше мне не показывала? Ах, как оно тебе идет!

И Мидзуки, захватив Тихиро «в плен», стала придирчиво изучать обновку подруги.

Кохакунуси, между тем, вытащил из салона клетчатую сумку и одним размашистым движением закинул ее на верхнюю площадку крыльца. Юичиро едва успел увернуться, когда она с глухим стуком приземлилась там, где только что были его ноги.

- С ума сошел?- тут же возмутился он.- Чуть не покалечил!

- Принимай!- усмехнулся Кохакунуси, отряхнув ладони.

Юичиро покосился на сумку, но трогать ее не стал.

- Да, кстати!- спохватилась Мидзуки.- Как вы вчера до дома добрались?

- Не без трудностей,- уклончиво ответила Тихиро, не собиравшаяся вдаваться в подробности.

- Нам пора, Тихиро,- напомнил Кохакунуси, мельком взглянув на часы.

- Да, конечно,- встрепенулась она, поспешно высвобождаясь из рук своей подруги.

- Ми-ну-точ-ку!- попыталась остановить ее Мидзуки.- Тихиро, мы через пару дней снова собираемся устроить общий выход к воде. Поедем!

- Ни за что!- решительно отмахнулась Тихиро, ничуть не сомневаясь, что ее на самом деле ожидает.

- Ну, поедем!- привычно заныла Мидзуки, уцепившись взглядом за глаза Тихиро, которая сразу ощутила легкое головокружение и инстинктивно потянулась пальцами к вискам.

Кохакунуси, уже возвращавшийся в машину, на мгновение задержался перед Мидзуки, загородив собой Тихиро. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу Мидзуки, и она, запнувшись на полуслове, отшатнулась и опустила глаза.

- Я не могу поехать с вами,- с облегчением произнесла Тихиро, радуясь, что туман у нее в голове почти рассеялся.

- Почему?- искренне удивился Юичиро.- Ты же все равно сидишь дома на этих каникулах!

- М-меня уже пригласили,- чуть запнулась она.

- Кто же это?- не унимался Юичиро.- И куда именно?

Тихиро пришлось сделать очень загадочный вид: мол, это – очень личное, так что лучше не спрашивайте.

- Это я пообещал отвезти ее к океану,- неожиданно, пришел ей на помощь Кохакунуси.

- Вот как?- снова раздался голос успевшей придти в себя Мидзуки.- _Вдвоем_ поедете?

- А тебя это, кажется, злит?- прищурился Кохакунуси.

- Вот еще!- вспыхнула Мидзуки.- Больно надо!

- Простите, но нам действительно пора!- поспешно попрощалась Тихиро, ныряя в спасительную тень салона микроавтобуса.

Кохакунуси сел за руль, и машина, плавно развернувшись, быстро скрылась за воротами школьной ограды.

- Кажется, на этот раз Тихиро смогла ускользнуть от тебя,- заметил Юичиро, с любопытством взглянув на Мидзуки.- Куда делся твой дар убеждения?

- Никуда он не делся!- огрызнулась она и пробормотала себе под нос.- Мне просто помешали...

Внезапно, на втором этаже школы с грохотом распахнулось окно.

- И долго мне еще вас ждать?- раздраженно крикнул тренер, высовываясь из окна чуть ли не по пояс.

- Уже идем!- отозвался Юичиро, с трудом отрывая сумку от земли.

Пыхтя и отдуваясь, он дотащил ее до дверей и снова бросил.

- Эй, Юичиро!- неожиданно, спокойно и даже весело окликнул его тренер.- Надеюсь, с моими гантелями все в порядке? Ты их не потерял?

- Ка-какие еще гантели?- сразу севшим голосом переспросил Юичиро.- Не может быть! В этой сумке?

- Угу,- довольно кивнул тренер.- В следующий раз будешь внимательней слушать, что тебе говорят старшие.

- Не понял...

- Вот именно! Ты должен был взять не КЛЕТЧАТУЮ, а КРАПЧАТУЮ сумку,- ухмыльнулся он.- А ну, давай, пошевеливайся!

- Иду,- буркнул Юичиро и волоком потащил сумку к спортзалу.

Мидзуки, не слушая перепалки, задумчиво глядела вслед уехавшему микроавтобусу.

«Если этот Куси останется рядом с Тихиро,- четко осознала она,- то я очень скоро потеряю свою власть над ней! Надо что-то придумать...».

Мидзуки вспомнила взгляд Кохакунуси, и ее плечи судорожно передернулись.

«Нет,- поняла она.- Сама я с ним не справлюсь!».

Полуденное солнце раскалило воздух так, что трудно было дышать, но по спине Мидзуки до сих пор толпами носились мурашки.

4


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**.

Только когда школа скрылась за поворотом, Тихиро сумела расслабиться и перевести дух. Кохакунуси молча вел машину, изредка поглядывая на Тихиро в зеркало.

- Спасибо, что подыграл мне,- сразу поблагодарила его Тихиро.- Честно говоря, я впервые видела Мидзуки такой... озадаченной, что ли!

- На этот раз все вышло не так, как она хотела,- заметил Кохакунуси, направляя машину на служебную стоянку «Спящего Дракона».- Похоже, мы сильно задели ее самолюбие.

- Я ведь не собиралась с ней соглашаться! - вздохнула Тихиро.- Но, стоит ей только заговорить со мной, как у меня сразу же пропадает всякое желание сопротивляться.

- Я так и понял,- кивнул Кохакунуси и выключил двигатель.- Что ж, мы на месте. Идем?

Тихиро невольно остановилась, разглядывая старинное трехэтажное здание с красивой надписью: «Спящий Дракон».

Собственно, здесь и раньше был ресторан, но чуть больше года назад у дома поменялся владелец, который начал дело с капитального ремонта. Дом словно ожил, помолодел и радостно глядел на прохожих новыми окнами.

Над входом располагался большой щит с эмблемой ресторана: драконом, который мирно дремал, свернувшись в клубок. Весь его вид излучал непривычное для подобного существа спокойствие.

- Вот ведь, хитрец!- засмеялась Тихиро, рассмотрев его внимательнее.

- Кто?- не понял Кохакунуси.

- Дракон ваш,- объяснила девушка.- Он же подглядывает!

- Ты заметила?- улыбнулся он.

- Он вовсе не спит!- уверенно сказала Тихиро.- Просто затаился. Смотри, как лапы напряжены! Словно перед прыжком...

- А ты глазастая,- одобрил Кохакунуси.- Ничего не упустила... Заходи же!

Ресторан встретил их музыкой, звоном посуды, гулом голосов, ну, и, конечно же, такими вкусными запахами, что сразу захотелось что-нибудь съесть.

Между многочисленными столиками бойко сновали официанты, ловко балансируя перегруженными подносами.

«Интересно,- подумала Тихиро,- все официанты здесь маленькие и довольно упитанные. Хм... и напоминают рисовые шарики. Их что, специально таких подбирали? А, может, они все родственники?».

От ее внимательного взгляда не ускользнуло, что все работники ресторана, попадавшиеся им навстречу, почтительно раскланивались с ее спутником.

- Ты, кажется, здесь знаменитость,- заметила она.

- Ты о чем?- немного насторожился он.

- Похоже, все тебя знают,- Тихиро кивнула в сторону очередного официанта, замершего в поклоне.

- Я же здесь появился одним из первых...- пожал плечами Кохакунуси и быстро окинул взглядом шумный зал.- Так! Как я и думал, здесь нам свободного места не найти. Давай, поднимемся на второй этаж!

- А что там?

- Банкетные залы и отдельные небольшие кабинеты для деловых встреч.

- А если и там все занято?- засомневалась Тихиро.

- Не беспокойся,- улыбнулся он.- Я договорился обо всем заранее.

Небольшая комната за раздвижными дверями, действительно, вмещала только один стол, рассчитанный на четырех человек.

- Как уютно!- восхитилась Тихиро, занимая место у окна.

- Выбирай, что душа пожелает,- предложил Кохакунуси, протягивая ей меню.- Я угощаю.

Тихиро открыла книжицу, но, увидев цены, тут же ее закрыла.

«Как тут выберешь?- в панике подумала она.- Все так дорого! Не стоило соглашаться на обед...».

- Не волнуйся,- словно прочитав ее мысли, произнес Кохакунуси.- Для своих у нас все в два раза дешевле. Выбирай смелее.

Тихиро отчаянно замотала головой.

- Закажи сам,- попросила она.- Ты же лучше знаешь местную кухню! Только не слишком много. Я еще толком не проголодалась...

- Ну, тогда...

Кохакунуси не успел договорить.

В коридоре послышался торопливый топот, и в комнату, пыхтя и отдуваясь, как паровоз, влетел, нет, скорее, вкатился один из местных толстячков.

«Это не официант,- сразу определила Тихиро.- У него в руках портфель. Управляющий?».

Между тем, посетитель, не успев остановиться, наткнулся животом на стол и на некоторое время потерял дар речи.

- Анияко?- удивился Кохакунуси, подхватив портфель, выпавший из пухлых рук тяжело дышащего гостя.- Что случилось?

- Го.. гос.. господин Хаку!- наконец, сумел произнести Анияко, сразу повышая голос для большей убедительности.- Господин Хаку, скорее! О, госпожа Тихиро! И вы здесь! Я так рад! Извините, господин Хаку, что помешал, но там еще один прибыл!

- Постой, Анияко!- перебил поток восклицаний сильно удивленный Кохакунуси.- Ты ее знаешь?

- Кого?- не сразу понял Анияко.- А! Госпожу Тихиро? Да кто же не знает госпожу Тихиро? Господин Хаку, только вы можете... Ну, вы же понимаете! Скорее, прошу вас!

- Хаку?- произнесла не менее потрясенная Тихиро.- Тот самый Хаку – владелец «Спящего Дракона»?

- Это не совсем точно,- почему-то поморщился Кохакунуси.- Но можно и так сказать.

- Значит, ты не посыльный,- все еще ошарашено произнесла Тихиро.

- А разве я это утверждал?- рассеянно заметил Кохакунуси, думая о чем-то своем.

- Господин Хаку, ну, скорее же!- напомнил о себе Анияко.

Кохакунуси решительно встал.

- Хорошо, я иду,- сказал он, возвращая ему портфель.- Подготовь все необходимое.

Анияко заулыбался и так же стремительно «выкатился» из комнаты.

- Я должен сейчас уйти ненадолго,- с сожалением произнес Кохакунуси.- С этой работой другие не справятся...

- Может, мне лучше вернуться домой?- предложила Тихиро.- Ты же занят чем-то очень важным...

- Пожалуйста, останься!- попросил он, и Тихиро показалось, что в его голосе прозвучали отзвуки растерянности.- Мы должны поговорить! Теперь у меня возникло еще больше вопросов...

- Ну, ладно,- согласилась Тихиро.- Можно мне пока съесть что-нибудь?

- Делай, что хочешь,- обрадовался Кохакунуси,- только не уходи!

- Сбежать и пропустить самое интересное? - рассмеялась Тихиро.- Да ни за что!

Кохакунуси улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

- Эй!- раздался в коридоре его голос.- Кто из официантов свободен?

- Я!- сразу же отозвался женский голос.

- Это ты, Рин?

- Конечно, кто же еще?

- Зайди в этот кабинет и прими заказ.

- Угу!

И, вскоре, в комнате появилась высокая девушка в униформе ресторана. Увидев Тихиро, она всплеснула руками, и на ее лице расплылась улыбка от уха до уха.

- Ба! Кого я вижу!- воскликнула Рин.- Тихиро! Ты, действительно, Тихиро?

Тихиро, настороженно глядя на нее, молча кивнула. Она была уверена, что видит ее впервые в жизни. А вот Рин, кажется, считала по-другому.

- А я-то не поверила!- оживленно продолжила Рин, бесцеремонно усаживаясь на стул напротив Тихиро.- Ребята из главного зала говорили, что Хаку, наконец-то, разыскал тебя и привел сюда, а я...

- Простите, Рин,- перебила ее Тихиро.- А зачем я ему понадобилась?

- То есть... Как это «зачем»?- опешила Рин.- Вы же так дружили в детстве! Сколько раз жизнь друг другу спасали!

- Вы ничего не путаете, Рин?- засомневалась Тихиро.

- А что это ты ко мне на «вы» стала обращаться?- только сейчас заметила Рин.- Зачем такие формальности? Мы же вместе работали у Юбабы!

- У кого?

- Так, стоп! Давай, разберемся!- сразу посерьезнела Рин.- Ты не помнишь главную колдунью из мира духов?

- А должна?

- М-да... Вижу, с памятью у тебя проблемы,- сделала вывод Рин.- Значит, и меня не помнишь?

- Простите!- виновато покачала головой Тихиро.

- Ладно, чего извиняешься?- отмахнулась та.- Такое просто так не забудешь... Значит, дело серьезное! Постой, выходит, ты и Хаку не помнишь?

- Нет! Мы же с ним только вчера встретились.

- Бедный парень,- вздохнула Рин.- А ведь ты была его единственным другом!

- Простите...

- Да хватит уже извиняться!- вспылила Рин.- Видно же, что вам кто-то помог забыть друг друга, и я даже догадываюсь, кто именно! И прекрати называть меня на «вы»!

- Хорошо,- улыбнулась Тихиро.- Я тебе почему-то верю.

- Еще бы!- фыркнула Рин.- Жаль, что не помнишь, кто тебе помог добраться до колдуньи.

- Рин!

- Что?

- Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, все, что ты про меня знаешь,- попросила Тихиро.

- С самого начала?

- Да.

- Это надолго!- заявила Рин и решительно встала.- Сначала схожу за едой. Что тебе принести? Впрочем, я и сама знаю: рисовые шарики с тунцом и чай.

- Точно!- восхитилась Тихиро.

- Ты так выросла за эти годы,- вздохнула Рин.- Но любишь все то же самое, что и раньше! Ладно, добавлю еще что-нибудь вкусное. Я мигом!

- А можно мне пойти с тобой?- поинтересовалась Тихиро.

- Давай,- быстро согласилась Рин.- Наши женщины просто сгорают от любопытства. Всем хочется увидеть тебя собственными глазами. Ну, мы им сейчас устроим!

И они отправились на кухню.

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**.

Тихиро стояла у окна в глубокой задумчивости.

Невероятная, казалось бы, история, совсем не похожая на правду! Но... Рин рассказывала так убедительно, даже показывала мимику и жесты персонажей, и приводила такие подробности о самой Тихиро, которые никак не мог угадать посторонний человек.

В душе девушки шевельнулось желание немедленно уйти. Тихиро вздохнула и прогнала это паникерское чувство. Что бы это изменило? К тому же, если подумать... Если только предположить, что все рассказанное было на самом деле, то тогда становилось понятно, куда много лет назад пропал целый месяц ее летних каникул!

Тихиро прекрасно помнила, как осталась без отдыха между триместрами. Это тоже была довольно странная история. В тот день они утром въехали в городок, а когда, немного поплутав, добрались до нового дома, оказалось, что прошел месяц! И Тихиро чуть не опоздала в школу.

Теперь же все становилось на свои места!

В коридоре послышались шаги, и Тихиро обернулась.

- Ты еще здесь?- удивился и обрадовался Кохакунуси, застав ее в комнате.- Извини, мне пришлось потратить больше времени, чем я рассчитывал.

- Ничего,- улыбнулась Тихиро.- Скучать мне не давали!

- И чем же ты занималась?

- Говорила с Рин и остальными... Скажи, мир Юбабы, действительно, существует?

Кохакунуси кивнул.

- Почему же я его не помню?- невольно нахмурилась Тихиро.

- Пока не знаю,- вздохнул он.- Обычно, после возвращения память не пропадает. Похоже, я зря надеялся...

- На что?

- На то, что ты мне поможешь,- вздохнул Кохакунуси.- Но ты ведь меня совсем не помнишь?

- Совсем,- подтвердила со вздохом Тихиро.- А ты меня?

- И да, и нет!- усмехнулся Кохакунуси.- Все, что было до твоего появления в мире Юбабы, я помню прекрасно: и как пришел проситься к ней в ученики; и как она превратила меня в дракона и заставила выполнять ее поручения. А вот дальше - только смутные образы...

- А ты, действительно, был драконом?- неожиданно, совершенно серьезно поинтересовалась Тихиро.

- Ну, да...

- Таким же, как на эмблеме ресторана?- уточнила девушка.

- Именно таким,- кивнул Кохакунуси.- А что?

- Тогда...- задумалась она на мгновенье,- я должна тебе кое-что показать, Кохаку... Кстати, так кто же ты: Кохакунуси или Хаку? Как мне тебя называть?

- Зови, как хочешь,- безразлично пожал плечами он.- «Кохакунуси» - мое полное имя, а «Хаку» - прозвище из мира Юбабы, более привычное для персонала ресторана. Большинство из работающих здесь - бывшие пленники мира духов.

- Хм... Мне, почему-то, больше нравится «Хаку»,- решила Тихиро.- Ну, идем же скорее!

- Куда?

- Ко мне домой!- ответила Тихиро, хватая его за рукав и увлекая к выходу.- Ты должен увидеть это своими глазами!

Дома Тихиро сразу же повела Хаку в свою комнату. Перед дверью она остановилась и предупредила:

- Вид моей комнаты может сначала шокировать. Даже мои родители не очень уютно чувствуют себя здесь. Надеюсь, у тебя крепкие нервы!

Хаку усмехнулся, открыл дверь и... замер на пороге, перегородив собой проход.

На первый взгляд, ничего особенно шокирующего не наблюдалось. Сразу бросалось в глаза только то, что здесь обитает любитель драконов. Причем, большой любитель!

Хаку огляделся. Драконы были везде: на стенах, на мебели, на покрывалах и занавесках, даже – на потолке! Во всех возможных и невозможных местах. Все свободное пространство здесь было заполнено рисунками, вышивками, брелками, статуэтками...

Тихиро, довольная произведенным впечатлением, слегка подтолкнула Хаку в спину.

- Ну, что застыл?- весело поинтересовалась она.- Проходи! Ты самого главного отсюда не увидишь.

Хаку шагнул в комнату, и Тихиро закрыла дверь, на которой, как и ожидалось, тоже оказалось изображение дракона.

- Как в логове драконов,- слегка удивился Хаку.- Чувствуешь себя добычей... Да, такое увлечение немного непривычно и неожиданно для девушки!

- Мама называет это дракономанией,- довольно усмехнулась Тихиро.- И раньше она даже пыталась бороться с этим.

- Как же?

- Делала ремонт и меняла мебель,- объяснила девушка.

- Вижу, не помогло!

- Разумеется!- фыркнула Тихиро и подошла к книжному шкафу.- И не могло бы помочь. Хотя, до сегодняшнего разговора с Рин я не понимала, почему раз за разом восстанавливаю всю эту обстановку.

- Хочешь сказать, что я сохранился в твоей памяти в виде дракона?- догадался Хаку и огляделся уже более внимательно.- Хм... может быть! Все твои самые крупные драконы раскрашены, как наша эмблема...

- Верно,- кивнула Тихиро, взяла с полки небольшую статуэтку и протянула ее Хаку.- Взгляни-ка!

На покрытом сложным узором квадратном постаменте стоял, взвившись на дыбы и чуть не падая, маленький белый дракончик.

Разглядев узор на основании статуэтки, Хаку, неожиданно, напрягся и быстро взглянул на Тихиро...

- Это первый в моей коллекции,- с особенной нежностью произнесла девушка, не обратив внимания на перемены в настроении Хаку.- Ничего странного не замечаешь?

- У него моя расцветка и... очень необычная поза,- ответил он, поворачивая статуэтку и внимательно разглядывая ее.- Похоже, что он пытался от чего-то уклониться.

- И не успел,- уверенно добавила Тихиро.- Посмотри, на груди между лапами серьезная вмятина. Туда что-то попало!

- Действительно,- согласился Хаку.- И это объясняет его движение назад. Где ты его раздобыла?

Тихиро замялась.

- Я сделала его сама,- наконец, решилась ответить она.

- Как «сама»?- не поверил Хаку.

- Я ходила в кружок лепки из глины лет семь назад,- постаралась объяснить Тихиро.- Учителю понравилась моя работа, и он помог с обжигом...

Хаку задумчиво посмотрел на статуэтку.

- Интересно, что же в него попало?- произнес он, коснувшись вмятины на груди дракончика, и, неожиданно, почувствовал слабые отголоски холода и пустоты у себя в сердце.

- Не знаю,- с сожалением вздохнула Тихиро.

- А почему ты сделала его именно таким?- усилием воли отгоняя наваждение, спросил Хаку и грустно добавил.- Что может быть интересного в изображении дракона, проигравшего схватку?

- Но таким я увидела его в самый первый раз,- возразила Тихиро.- Там, у развалин крепости. И до сих пор не могу этого забыть.

- Понятно,- произнес Хаку, возвращая статуэтку.

- Нет-нет!- отказалась принять ее девушка.- Это – тебе!

- Ты уверена?- поинтересовался он, быстро спрятав дракончика в карман.

- Конечно,- улыбнулась она, заметив его поспешность.- Мне почему-то кажется, что он тебе еще пригодится!

Взгляд Хаку, уже в который раз, обежал комнату Тихиро и, неожиданно, остановился на драконе, украшавшем входную дверь. Рисунок был очень старый, краска потрескалась и местами облетела. И только сейчас Хаку понял, что этот дракон спит! Хотя, если присмотреться внимательно, становилось понятно, что он всего лишь притворяется спящим, а сам осторожно подглядывает.

- Наша эмблема?- потрясенно проговорил Хаку.

- Заметил, наконец!- просияла Тихиро.- Похож, правда? Между прочим, этот рисунок – ровесник дракончику в твоем кармане.

Хаку вновь достал статуэтку и поставил на стол.

- Ты сказала, что сделала его примерно семь лет назад?- спросил он.

- Да. Что-то около того. Не помню точно!

Хаку надолго замолчал. Тихиро ждала, стараясь ему не мешать.

- Значит, твой «Спящий Дракон» тоже появился примерно семь лет назад?

- Выходит, так!- осторожно ответила девушка, не понимая пока, куда он клонит.

- Я еще никому об этом не рассказывал,- наконец начал Хаку.- Понимаешь, Тихиро, из моей памяти исчезли воспоминания не только о тебе.

Девушка замерла, явственно ощущая его волнение.

- Анияко рассказал мне,- продолжил он.- Что после того, как ты вернулась в свой мир, я исчез. И больше никто меня не видел.

- Где же ты был?- тоже невольно разволновалась Тихиро.

- Не знаю,- вздохнул Хаку.- Но примерно год назад я очнулся в «Спящем Драконе», потеряв семь лет своей жизни.

- Целых семь лет?- поразилась Тихиро.- Подожди, что значит: «очнулся»?

- Открыл глаза, как после сна, и оказался в рабочем кабинете директора «Спящего Дракона». И сразу понял, что я – главный в этом заведении.

- И как ты это понял?

- Я это просто знал,- усмехнулся он.- И все.

- Невероятно!- изумилась Тихиро.

- Тихиро, я уверен, мы как-то связаны с тобой,- убежденно произнес Хаку и, подняв дракончика, показал на него.- Ведь этот бедолага – я!

- Но откуда ты...

- Не спрашивай!- остановил он ее.- Я просто знаю. А вот как ты могла это узнать?

- Не спрашивай!- улыбнулась в ответ Тихиро.- Я и не знаю! Я просто так чувствую.

Хаку невольно рассмеялся.

- Похоже, мы были раньше хорошей командой,- без тени сомнения произнес он.- Неудивительно, что Юбабе это, ох, как не понравилось!

- Хочешь сказать,- слегка покраснела Тихиро,- она специально заставила нас забыть друг друга?

- Скорее всего, именно так!

- Жаль, что мы не можем вспомнить все сами...- вздохнула девушка.

- Прошлого, конечно, не вернешь,- задумчиво проговорил Хаку и снова улыбнулся.- Послушай, а что нам может помешать начать все заново?

- Ты о чем?- не поняла Тихиро.

- Мы ведь уже снова познакомились,- напомнил Хаку.- И теперь осталось только узнать друг друга получше.

- И с чего же ты предлагаешь начать?- неловко усмехнулась она.

- Как насчет поездки к океану?- предложил Хаку.- У «Спящего Дракона» на побережье есть своя гостиница.

- А можно взять с собой Рин?- спросила Тихиро.- Я хотела бы с ней еще поговорить...

- Почему бы и нет?- согласился он.- Надо захватить с собой и Анияко. Кажется мне, что он еще не все нам рассказал...

- Когда поедем?- оживилась девушка.

- А что тянуть?- ответил Хаку.- Завтра и отправимся!

Не успела Тихиро закрыть за ним дверь, как в прихожей зазвонил телефон. Взглянув на определившийся номер, Тихиро прошла мимо.

«Нет, Мидзуки,- подумала она.- Только не сейчас!».

И пошла собираться.

5


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

Солнечный лучик, пробившийся сквозь листву, упал на лицо спящей Тихиро. Теплый солнечный зайчик, скользнув по щеке, добрался до закрытых век. Девушка проснулась и, открыв глаза, с удовольствием потянулась.

- Хо-ро-шо-о-о!- пропела она, приподнимаясь и выглядывая в окно.- Какой замечательный день!

И снова рухнула в кровать. Но взгляд, брошенный на часы, заставил ее рывком вскочить на ноги.

- Уже десять часов?- воскликнула Тихиро.- Ну, я и соня!

Намурлыкивая под нос какой-то бодрый мотивчик, она быстро переделала всю обычную работу по дому. Родителей, как и всегда в это время, дома уже не было. Тихиро нашла на кухне записку, оставленную мамой, прочитала ее и даже слегка присвистнула.

- Уехали в деревню на помощь бабушке?- проговорила она задумчиво.- Там же сейчас тетушка Судзуми! Вот уж кого видеть совсем не хочется... Ага! Тут приписка! «P.S. Можешь приехать через неделю, когда Судзуми соберется домой».

Девушка обрадовалась.

- Хм... Тут еще конверт. Что в нем? «Пожалуйста, оплати счета. Здесь же деньги на дорогу». Здорово!- прочитав, съехидничала она.- А на что я должна жить здесь целую неделю?

Тихиро бесцельно покрутила в руках конверт.

- Мама, наверное, хочет, чтобы я пообщалась с ее сестрой,- догадалась она.- Надо что-нибудь придумать!

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Тихиро задумалась, чем бы сейчас заняться? Читать не хотелось, рисовать – тоже. Слишком сильны были впечатления от последних двух дней.

Как быстро пролетело время отдыха у океана в компании Хаку, Рин и Анияко! День они все вместе провели на пляже, а потом всю ночь проговорили, выпытывая из Рин и Анияко мельчайшие подробности потерянных воспоминаний. Тихиро зевнула и улыбнулась, вспомнив, как на обратном пути все заснули в машине, кроме Хаку, который был за рулем и единственный не выглядел уставшим.

«Хаку!»- Тихиро зажмурилась, чувствуя, как ее сердце переполняется теплом. Почему бы ни повидаться с ним?

- А ведь это идея!- вдруг оживилась она.- А если его попросить? Точно! Вперед, Тихиро!

Не теряя времени, она выскочила из своей комнаты и направилась к выходу. Телефон в прихожей зазвонил, когда девушка как раз пробегала мимо.

- Да?- схватив трубку, нетерпеливо произнесла Тихиро.

- Привет, подруга!- раздался радостный голос Мидзуки.- Что делаешь?

- Уже убегаю!- немного резко ответила она, кляня себя за то, что не посмотрела на определитель номера.- И очень тороплюсь! Ты что-то хотела?

- Тебя стало невозможно застать дома,- не обращая внимания на занятость подруги, неспешно и даже как-то ритмично произнесла Мидзуки.- Надеюсь, ты торопишься не на встречу с этим... Кохакунуси, а?

- Ты что-то имеешь против этого?- насторожилась Тихиро, ощущая в теле странную слабость.

- Ты же моя подруга!- вещала Мидзуки.- И я должна тебя предупредить. Не доверяй ему!

- Почему это?- возмутилась Тихиро и, слабость, к ее удивлению, отступила. Девушка интуитивно отодвинула трубку подальше от уха.

«Что происходит?- мысленно удивилась она.- Не может быть, чтобы Мидзуки...».

- Моя знакомая,- охотно продолжила подруга,- ну, ты ее не знаешь, работает в том же ресторане. Так она говорит, что этот «мальчик на побегушках» известный бабник, который не пропускает ни одной юбки...

Голос Мидзуки излучал дружелюбие и заботу, но Тихиро уже казалось, что она держит в руках не трубку телефона, а ядовитую змею, яд которой медленно заполняет окружающее ее пространство. И сознание девушки начало понемногу затуманиваться.

«Зачем я ее слушаю?- разозлилась на себя Тихиро, заставив свою волю проснуться.- Она же все врет!».

Брезгливо держа трубку двумя пальцами, Тихиро отодвинула ее подальше от себя и прервала монотонную речь Мидзуки:

- Огромное тебе спасибо за заботу!- крикнула она издалека.- Но у меня совершенно нет времени! Бывай!

Тихиро выскочила на улицу и, закрывая дверь, услышала, как в прихожей надрывается звонок телефона. Она решительно развернулась и зашагала в сторону «Спящего Дракона».

У дверей ресторана царило праздничное оживление. Огромная толпа колыхалась, и охрана едва справлялась, оттесняя журналистов и обычных зевак от роскошно одетых гостей, выходящих из не менее шикарных автомобилей, нескончаемым потоком прибывающих к входу.

«Тут не протолкнуться!»- расстроилась, было, Тихиро, но тут заметила Анияко, переводящего дух немного в стороне от общего действа.

- Господин Анияко!- крикнула она, протискиваясь к нему сквозь толпу.- Добрый день!

- А! Госпожа Тихиро!- просиял он.- Какими судьбами? Хотите позавтракать?

- Нет-нет! Мне просто очень нужно увидеть Хаку!

- Что вы! Что вы!- замахал руками в притворном ужасе Анияко.- Он сейчас так занят! Вы разве не видите все это?

Управляющий показал на шумное, волнующееся море людей у входа.

- Кстати, что тут происходит?- поинтересовалась Тихиро.

- Досточтимый мэр нашего города празднует свой юбилей!- отдуваясь, объяснил он.- Столько гостей! Столько забот! И господин Хаку лично за всем присматривает!

- Ну, мне только на минуточку!- настаивала Тихиро.- Где его можно найти?

- Ну, не знаю, не знаю!- засомневался Анияко.- Может, вам повезет, и вы застанете его в рабочем кабинете? Значит так: заходите со двора, поднимаетесь на третий этаж и находите первую дверь направо от лестницы!

- Поняла! Спасибо...

- Да стойте же, госпожа Тихиро!- опомнился он.- Там же сейчас тоже охрана! Я провожу!

Тихиро быстро нашла нужную дверь, но даже постучать в нее не успела. Дверь резко открылась, и на пороге показался Хаку в строгом официальном костюме.

- Ой...- только и смогла произнести девушка.

- Тихиро?- удивился Хаку.- Ты как сюда пробралась?

- Извини, ты сильно занят?- спросила она, забыв поздороваться.

- Меня ждет мэр...- проговорил он.- Ничего, подождет еще немного! В конце концов, там есть Анияко. Проходи!

Кабинет хозяина «Спящего Дракона» после ремонта сохранил старинный стиль, и даже современная мебель носила отпечаток древних традиций.

- Ты по делу или просто так?- поинтересовался Хаку.- Присаживайся.

Тихиро опустилась на диван, стоявший у стены напротив окна.

- По делу,- кивнула она.- Ты можешь принять меня на недельную подработку?

- Ты просишь работу? У меня?- Хаку неожиданно рассмеялся.- Ну, Тихиро, никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу такое от тебя!

- Это невозможно?- расстроилась девушка.

- Почему? У нас сейчас как раз не хватает работников. Подожди!

Хаку поднял трубку внутренней связи.

- Позовите ко мне Рин, - приказал он.- Немедленно!

Через несколько минут в дверь без стука ворвалась разгоряченная и запыхавшаяся Рин.

- Что такое?- выпалила она.- У нас там завал и каждая пара рук на счету!

- Знаю,- кивнул Хаку.- Вот тебе помощница, Рин!

- Привет!- поднялась Тихиро.

- Тихиро?- ахнула Рин.- Что? Опять ко мне?

- Ага!- улыбнулась она.

- Ладно, буду ждать тебя на кухне, неумеха!- притворно рассердилась Рин и умчалась работать.

- Спасибо, Хаку,- поклонилась Тихиро.- Ты меня очень выручил. Прости, что оторвала от дел!

- Нет таких дел, которые нельзя было бы отложить на десять минут,- отмахнулся он.- Особенно, ради тебя. Беги скорее! Мне тоже пора вернуться к работе.

- Хаку!- замялась Тихиро.

- Да?

- У меня все еще нет твоего телефона,- немного покраснев, напомнила она.- Может, дашь мне его? Ну, на всякий случай, мало ли что...

Хаку усмехнулся и достал ручку.

- Та-а-ак!- сказал он, приближаясь с самым серьезным видом.- Где твоя ладошка?

4


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Возвращаясь с работы, Хаку решил заехать в открывшуюся неподалеку от «Спящего Дракона» пиццерию «У Марио», пользовавшуюся особой популярностью у молодежи. Он с трудом нашел место для своей машины на стоянке перед ресторанчиком и некоторое время наблюдал за посетителями, раздумывая, не добавить ли пиццу в меню «Спящего Дракона»? Прикинув и так, и этак, Хаку решил для начала попробовать местную продукцию.

Он уже собрался выбраться из машины, когда заметил выходящую из пиццерии компанию старшеклассников.

- Да это же Тихиро!- удивился Хаку.- Она тоже сюда ходит? Ага! А вот и обычное ее сопровождение: Мидзуки со своим верным Юичиро.

Компания явно была довольна посещением пиццерии, и только одна Тихиро выглядела несколько расстроенной.

Повинуясь интуиции, Хаку не стал торопиться и обнаруживать себя, только осторожно приоткрыл окно, чтобы лучше слышать их разговор.

- Не переживай ты так, Тихиро,- говорила Мидзуки.- Пицца, действительно, была великолепна!

- Я и не спорю,- уныло проговорила Тихиро.- Но почему платила только я?

- То есть?- удивился Юичиро.- Ты же сама звонила утром и приглашала отметить твою первую зарплату в новой пиццерии!

- Точно, точно!- торопливо подтвердила Мидзуки.- Ты еще радовалась, что много заработала.

Тихиро оглянулась назад.

- Все-таки я не понимаю,- озадаченно сказала она.- Не помню, чтобы я вообще кого-нибудь сюда звала... Но, как тут оказался почти весь наш класс?

- Да-а, Тихиро,- протянула Мидзуки.- Ты – настоящая загадка! Ну, в любом случае, спасибо за угощение. Надеюсь, ты не слишком сильно потратилась на нас... До встречи, дорогая! Идем, Юичиро!

Тихиро долгим задумчивым взглядом проводила удаляющуюся пару, потом опять достала кошелек, открыла его и вздохнула. Никаких сомнений! Он был пуст.

- Неприятности?- поинтересовался Хаку, умудрившийся незаметно приблизиться, пока она прощалась с остальными друзьями.

- Хаку?- ахнула девушка.- Ты откуда взялся?

- Можно сказать, я тут по работе,- ответил он.- Что случилось?

- Понимаешь,- замялась Тихиро.- Я только что спустила здесь все, что заработала у тебя за неделю. И, главное, не знаю, как это получилось?

- Странный поступок,- согласился Хаку.- Ты не похожа на транжиру.

- Может, кто-то меня заставляет?- задумчиво предположила она.- Как думаешь, такое возможно?

- Ну, если подумать,- осторожно сказал он,- ты слишком часто делаешь то, что нужно Мидзуки.

- Значит, наши предположения совпадают,- тяжело вздохнула Тихиро.- Это гипноз?

- Очень похоже на то,- кивнул Хаку.- Наверно, она уже давно пробует на тебе свои силы.

- И что же мне теперь делать?- спросила девушка, беспомощно взглянув на него.- С Мидзуки так просто не справишься...

Тихиро перевернула и потрясла пустой кошелек.

- Видишь,- продолжила она расстроено.- Обчистила, не задумываясь!

- Есть у меня одна вещица,- вдруг припомнил Хаку.- Пожалуй, она сможет тебе помочь.

- Правда?- обрадовалась Тихиро.- Что же это?

- Небольшой кулон,- ответил он.- Изумрудная подвеска: маленький камень в серебряной оправе.

- Амулет, охраняющий от гипноза?- попробовала догадаться девушка.

- Не совсем,- покачал головой Хаку.- Скорее – индикатор. Он даст тебе знать, когда начнется нападение.

- А как же я справлюсь с самим гипнозом?- засомневалась Тихиро.

- Ты не такая слабая, как думаешь!- улыбнулся Хаку.- Достаточно, чтобы ты собрала всю свою волю и начала сопротивляться.

- И все?

- На самом деле, Мидзуки намного слабее тебя,- уверенно произнес он.- Но всегда побеждает, потому что ты не можешь догадаться, когда она начинает действовать.

- И... когда же ты мне его дашь?- нетерпеливо спросила Тихиро.

- Да хоть сейчас!- тут же предложил Хаку.- Только надо за ним съездить.

- Так поехали скорее!

- Ладно, идем.

Они подошли к стоянке.

- Это, что, твоя?- удивилась Тихиро, разглядывая дорогущую немецкую машину.

- Ты не забыла, случайно, кем я работаю?- усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Хаку.- Что в этом необычного?

- Просто вспомнила, как ты на велосипеде приехал,- улыбнулась она, усаживаясь на переднее сидение.- Скажи, ты тогда специально прикинулся посыльным?

- Да,- кивнул он, и, помолчав, добавил,- я не в восторге от своей должности и не хочу, чтобы все знали хозяина «Спящего Дракона» в лицо.

Девушка почувствовала, что затронула неприятную для Хаку тему, и дальше расспрашивать не стала.

Затянувшееся молчание прервал удивленный возглас Тихиро, когда машина, не снижая скорости, проехала мимо «Спящего Дракона».

- А... куда это мы?- проводив взглядом ярко освещенный ресторан, пораженно воскликнула девушка.

- Ко мне домой,- ответил Хаку, направляя машину на загородную трассу.- Или ты думаешь, что я живу в ресторане?- усмехнулся он.

- Гхм...- засмущалась Тихиро.- Ну, как тебе сказать? И где же ты живешь на самом деле?

- В десяти километрах к северу от города,- сказал он, набирая скорость.- Скоро будем на месте. Ты слышала что-нибудь о Заповеднике в горах?

- Да, я знаю о нем,- кивнула она.- Не так давно кто-то организовал в пригороде частную природоохранную зону... Постой! Хочешь сказать, что заповедник тоже принадлежит тебе?

- Не мне,- чуть нахмурился Хаку.- Все принадлежит хозяину «Спящего Дракона».

- А разве хозяин не ты?

- И да, и нет,- ответил он.

- Что-то я не понимаю...

- Честно говоря, я тоже!- вздохнул Хаку.- Ну, держись, Тихиро!

Машина, мягко урча мотором и шелестя шинами по асфальту, стремительно понеслась прочь от города.

Стоило только свернуть с основной трассы и отъехать от нее на пару километров, как появился Лес. Не просто какой-то там обычный лес, а именно Лес, с большой буквы. Дорога вела прямо к нему.

Тихиро с любопытством рассматривала приближающуюся живую стену, состоящую из старых мощных деревьев, почти не оставлявших между собой просветов. Граница между привычным миром и тем, что Хаку назвал Заповедником, была настолько очевидна, что Тихиро слегка поежилась.

- Это и есть Заповедник?- на всякий случай переспросила девушка, когда машина оказалась в настоящем туннеле из деревьев.

- Впечатляет, верно?- с невольным восхищением произнес Хаку.- Я сам до сих пор никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что такой Лес может существовать в этом мире. Кстати, он практически непроходимый.

- Что-то я не заметила охрану...

- Поверь, она здесь не нужна,- загадочно произнес он, останавливая машину у подъезда небольшого особняка, окруженного садом за невысокой оградой.- Скоро ты сама все поймешь.

Хаку подошел к воротам и положил на них руку.

- Я дома,- сказал он, обращаясь, как показалось Тихиро, к дому.

Створки ворот медленно разошлись в стороны.

- Заходи,- пригласил Хаку.

Девушка миновала ворота с чувством, что прошла сквозь невидимую для глаз тонкую «пленку»: плотную, прилипчивую и немного «колючую».

«Словно барьер! »- подумала Тихиро, ощутив знакомое покалывание на коже.

Дверь в дом тоже оказалась с «барьером», только более серьезным, чем у ворот. Впрочем, и здесь у девушки не возникло проблем, хотя она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что кто-то постоянно наблюдает за ней.

- Надо же!- удивленно произнес Хаку, когда они оказались в гостиной.- Он так легко впустил тебя.

- Кто?

- Мой дом.

- Значит, мне не показалось?- поразилась Тихиро.- Здесь, действительно, есть барьеры?

- Да,- кивнул он.- И весь заповедник окружен таким же. Обычно, я могу провезти кого-нибудь через барьер Леса, но дом еще никого даже в ворота не пропускал.

- А почему я смогла войти?- поинтересовалась Тихиро.

- Может быть,- предположил Хаку.- Он должен защищать и тебя?

- С чего бы это?- тут же смутилась девушка.

- Если бы я знал!- вздохнул он.- Я еще не полностью с ним разобрался.

- Как? Разве не ты его построил?

- Разумеется, нет,- покачал головой Хаку.- Я получил его вместе с Заповедником и рестораном.

- Понятно...- немного разочарованно протянула Тихиро.

- Подожди здесь,- произнес Хаку, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж.- Я схожу за индикатором.

Тихиро, оставшись в одиночестве, принялась осматривать комнату. Ей показалось, что Хаку не слишком часто навещает свой дом. Вокруг царил идеальный порядок, и было чисто, словно... в музее каком-нибудь.

Сделав круг по комнате, девушка невольно задержалась у книжных полок.

- Какая красота!- восхитилась Тихиро, обнаружив лежащую среди книг резинку для волос.- Однако, чья это вещица? Вряд ли Хаку станет носить такой яркий цвет сам... Интересно, что в ней может так блестеть?

- Нравится?- поинтересовался Хаку, уже успевший вернуться в комнату.- Можешь забрать, если хочешь.

- И возьму,- согласилась девушка.- Хорошая резиночка! Где такую взял?

- Нашел в кабинете, когда первый раз попал сюда,- ответил он.

- Вот, значит, как!- почему-то с облегчением вздохнула Тихиро.- А индикатор принес?

- Вот, держи,- Хаку подал ей цепочку с кулончиком.- Носи его под одеждой и никому не показывай, особенно – Мидзуки.

- А выглядит, как обычное украшение,- недоуменно проговорила Тихиро, одевая цепочку.

- Постепенно, ты научишься угадывать нападение раньше, чем его засечет индикатор,- пояснил Хаку.- И тогда он тебе больше не понадобится.

- Спасибо,- поблагодарила его Тихиро.- Ты отвезешь меня домой?

- Не проблема!- кивнул он.- Но, может, ты хочешь чаю?

- Нет, только не сегодня,- замотала головой она.- У меня еще столько дел! Завтра же на работу.

- Хочешь снова поработать в «Спящем Драконе»?- сразу догадался Хаку.

- Ну, ты ведь не откажешь?- склонив голову набок, попросила Тихиро.

- Приходи,- улыбнулся он.- А тебя разве не ждут в деревне?

- Там все еще моя тетушка Судзуми обретается,- отмахнулась она.- Мои родители знают: пока она там, я не появлюсь!

- Тогда отправляемся?- предложил Хаку.

Обратная дорога показалась им совсем короткой.

Дома Тихиро достала подаренную Хаку резинку для волос и решила примерить. Даже в полутемной прихожей, она продолжала слегка светиться теплым розовым светом.

- Интересно,- проговорила девушка, подбирая волосы и закрепляя их новым украшением.- С чем бы ее носить?

Она включила все освещение и немного повертелась перед зеркалом, пытаясь разглядеть, как обновка смотрится на ее темных волосах. Повернув в очередной раз голову вбок, Тихиро увидела, как резинка ярко вспыхнула, и по телу девушки от макушки до пяток прошла знакомая волна.

С минуту она стояла в некотором оцепенении, глядя в зеркало постепенно расширяющимися от удивления глазами, потом схватилась за сотовый и дрожащими пальцами набрала номер.

- Да?- отозвался на звонок Хаку.

- Я... я... все вспомнила!- сразу выпалила Тихиро.

- Что именно?- невозмутимо поинтересовался он.

- Все, что было с нами в мире Юбабы!

Хаку не ответил, но Тихиро услышала резкий звук торможения.

- Ты не шутишь?- прозвучал в трубке его встревоженный голос..

- Нет! Теперь я ясно все помню!

- Жди! Я сейчас вернусь.

Когда взволнованный Хаку влетел в дом, Тихиро все еще стояла в прихожей, бережно держа на ладони по-прежнему сияющую резиночку и совершенно забыв о рассыпавшихся по ее плечам волосах.

- Что тут произошло?- спросил он с порога.

Тихиро сбивчиво рассказала.

- Ты уверена, что почувствовала барьер?- переспросил Хаку, не отрывая взгляда от сияния в ладонях Тихиро.

- Уверена,- подтвердила она.- Только он не стоял, а двигался через меня сверху вниз.

- Двигался?- задумался Хаку.- Тогда это было, скорее всего, очищающее заклинание, снимающее барьер.

- Словно открыли замок?- сравнила Тихиро.

- Да, очень похоже!- кивнул Хаку.

- Значит, мои воспоминания не были стерты,- сделала вывод Тихиро.- А только заперты где-то внутри меня. Почему бы и тебе не попробовать?

Тихиро протянула Хаку резиночку, которая в его руках вспыхнула ярким белым светом.

- Просто одеть на волосы?- уточнил он.

- Да,- кивнула она.- Замени свою на эту.

Хаку не надо было уговаривать.

На этот раз вспышка оказалась такой яркой, что им пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. Когда они снова открыли глаза, от резиночки не осталось и следа.

- Хаку?- осторожно позвала Тихиро.

Хаку встряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад волну волос. Его глаза смеялись, и он улыбался. Тихиро с облегчением вздохнула и тоже улыбнулась.

- Как ты?- спросила она.

- Отлично!- бодро, но не слишком уверенно ответил он.- Я, действительно, вспомнил все, что мы с тобой пережили вместе!

- Спасибо тебе, бабушка Дзениба,- проговорила негромко Тихиро.

- Ты о сестре Юбабы?- удивился Хаку.

- Точно, ведь эту резиночку сплела она,- объяснила девушка.- Дзениба хотела помочь мне выбраться из мира духов.

- Наверное, ты ей очень понравилась,- заметил он,- раз она подарила тебе такой амулет.

- Скажешь тоже,- засмущалась она.- Кстати, о резинке. Куда она пропала?

- Похоже,- вздохнул Хаку.- она погибла в неравной борьбе с моим вторым барьером.

- Второй?- ахнула Тихиро.- Есть еще один? Значит, твоя память...

- Вернулась не полностью,- закончил он.- Те самые семь лет – все еще загадка для меня.

Они помолчали.

- Может, чаю?- прищурившись, предложила Тихиро.

- С удовольствием,- охотно согласился Хаку.

Разговаривая и вспоминая, они засиделись далеко заполночь и выпили не один чайник чая. Спохватившись, что уже поздно, а завтра его ждут неотложные дела, Хаку откланялся и уехал.

- Подумаешь,- пробормотала, уже засыпая, Тихиро.- Нашли один ключ, найдем и второй...

6


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Как только электричка открыла двери, Тихиро бегом кинулась к выходу со станции. Она успела вспрыгнуть на подножку автобуса в последнюю секунду перед его отправлением. Устроившись на свободном месте, Тихиро стала смотреть в окно, но мысли ее были далеко отсюда...

Уже две недели прошло с тех пор, когда Тихиро, дождавшись отъезда тетушки Судзуми, присоединилась к родителям в деревне. Дни пролетали, заполненные обычными сельскими заботами, и девушка постепенно так освоилась, что можно было подумать, будто она всю жизнь провела в деревне.

Вот и этим утром все дружно отправились в поле ворошить сено. Родители азартно принялись за работу и ушли далеко вперед, посмеиваясь над отставшими бабушкой и внучкой.

Тихиро вяло орудовала граблями, часто останавливаясь в задумчивости, и, в конце концов, отстала даже от бабушки.

- Эй, Тихиро-о-о!- позвала бабушка, от которой не укрылся ни один вздох внучки.

- Что такое?- безразлично отозвалась та.

- Подойди-ка ко мне, дорогая!

Тихиро нехотя подошла.

- Ну, а теперь рассказывай!- потребовала бабушка.

- О чем?- не поняла Тихиро.

- Что с тобой происходит?

- Да ничего особенного,- отвела глаза Тихиро.

- Как же!- недоверчиво усмехнулась бабушка.- У тебя уже третий день все из рук валится...

Мысли Тихиро метались, не давая принять решение. Поверит ли ей бабушка?

- Рассказывай, рассказывай!- подбодрила ее бабушка.- Может, я чем-нибудь помочь смогу?

- Бабуль!- взволнованно начала Тихиро.- Я должна вернуться в город!

- Так я и знала,- понимающе произнесла бабушка, хитро глянув на нее поверх очков.- Скучаешь по кому-то?

- Кто?.. Я?- невольно зарделась Тихиро.- Нет!.. Не в этом дело!

- Точно,- улыбнулась бабушка.- Кто-то там тебя ждет!

- Да не ждет, а...- Тихиро внезапно замолчала, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям,- зовет на помощь! И ему сейчас очень плохо...

- Ты что, можешь его чувствовать?- сразу стала серьезной бабушка.- Ну-ка, расскажи по-подробнее!

- Это началось дня три назад,- припомнила Тихиро.- Что именно тогда произошло, мне неизвестно, но, внезапно, я ощутила сильный всплеск тревоги. На другой день это чувство усилилось, и мне показалось, что Хаку с чем-то борется...

- Значит, Хаку?- отметила бабушка.- Так зовут твоего... э-э-э... друга?

Тихиро кивнула и продолжила:

- А сегодня... Я даже передать не могу!

- Он... хм... проиграл это сражение?- попробовала догадаться бабушка.

- Не сражение,- покачала головой Тихиро.- Это было больше похоже на ловушку.

- Думаешь,- медленно проговорила бабушка,- что сам он выбраться уже не сможет?

- Нет,- замотала головой Тихиро.- Понимаешь, я сегодня весь день слышу... как бы это описать? Ну, словно крик человека, сорвавшегося в пропасть. Что же там творится?

- Тогда поторопись,- решительно произнесла бабушка, взглянув на часы.- Скоро пройдет автобус в сторону станции.

- Я могу уехать?- обрадовалась девушка.

- Другого выхода нет,- вздохнула бабушка,- раз уж ты беду чуешь!

Тихиро в порыве благодарности обняла ее и сказала сквозь невольно проступившие слезы:

- Спасибо, бабушка! Но, - замялась она,- а как же родители?

- Я с ними поговорю,- пообещала бабушка.- Поспеши, а то опоздаешь.

Тихиро сорвалась с места и, перепрыгивая через ряды сохнущей травы, бегом помчалась к дому.

- Интересно,- проговорила бабушка, глядя, как внучка, заскочив в дом ровно на пять секунд, появилась уже со своим дорожным рюкзаком.- Кого же ты так любишь?

Тихиро обернулась и на прощанье помахала бабушке рукой, потом быстрым шагом направилась в сторону дороги, но не смогла удержаться и снова перешла на бег.

- Определенно, надо познакомиться с этим Хаку поближе!- решила бабушка и улыбнулась вслед скрывшейся за поворотом девушке.- Ведь даже переодеваться не стала! Так в спортивном костюме и умчалась...

Беспокойство, охватившее Тихиро еще в деревне, усиливалось по мере приближения к городу. Время для нее замедлилось, и каждая минута тянулась бесконечно долго.

Она еле дождалась, когда автобус остановится на ближайшей к «Спящему Дракону» остановке, и бросилась к служебному входу в ресторан. Буквально взлетев на третий этаж, Тихиро без стука ворвалась в рабочий кабинет хозяина «Спящего Дракона».

Хаку стоял у окна и, казалось, был очень заинтересован происходящим на улице. На звук открывшейся двери он не обратил никакого внимания.

- Хаку!- окликнула его Тихиро, уронив на пол свой рюкзак и облегченно вздохнув.- С тобой все в порядке?

Он вздрогнул и обернулся.

- Похоже, я зря волно...- начала Тихиро и запнулась.

У нее мгновенно перехватило дыхание, и слова застряли где-то на полдороге. Картина, представшая ее глазам, казалась настолько нереальной, что даже волосы на голове девушки слегка зашевелились.

Вместо рук у Хаку были драконьи лапы: мощные, покрытые сверкающей серебряной чешуей и с огромными загнутыми когтями. Поворачиваясь, он случайно задел «рукой» подоконник, чуть не сломав его и оставив на нем глубокие борозды от когтей.

- Тихиро!- обрадовался Хаку.- Ты все-таки пришла...

- Ты же сам звал,- нервно сглотнув, сумела произнести девушка и заставила себя улыбнуться.- Три дня мне покоя не давал...

- Ты меня слышала?- поразился он.

- Можно и так сказать,- торопливо отмахнулась Тихиро.- Лучше скажи, что с твоими руками? Что тут вообще происходит?

Хаку сжал лапу в подобие кулака, и при этом его когти, соединившись, издали почти металлический лязг.

- Это же очевидно,- нехотя произнес он.- Я превращаюсь в дракона... Медленно, но верно.

- Как это остановить?- спросила Тихиро, не в силах оторвать взгляд от шевелящейся волны чешуи, почти подобравшейся к шее Хаку.

- Представления не имею, - тяжело вздохнул он.- Это совсем не похоже на то, как я превращался у Юбабы! Если бы знать, из-за чего все это началось...

Голос Хаку задрожал, на секунду прервался и... превратился в сдержанный рык. Чешуя добралась до горла.

Тихиро, впав в какое-то оцепенение, с ужасом наблюдала, как вокруг Хаку стали проступать очертания огромного дракона, с трудом помещавшегося в комнате. Хаку посмотрел на Тихиро, беспомощно развел когтистые лапы и что-то грустно прорычал.

Почему-то именно это взбесило Тихиро, и она вышла из ступора.

- Не смей!- закричала девушка, бросаясь к нему.- Не смей превращаться, слышишь?

И, неожиданно, наткнулась на невидимую упругую стену, которая отбросила ее назад. Упав на диван, Тихиро совсем не пострадала, только некоторое время не могла придти в себя от удивления.

Хаку, заметив, что превращение почему-то остановилось, шагнул к девушке.

- Подожди!- поспешно остановила она его.- Тут что-то есть!

Вытянув руки перед собой, Тихиро осторожно шагнула вперед. Невидимое препятствие упруго прогнулось и позволило ей сделать пару шагов. И все. Упорно пытаясь пробиться через эту стену, Тихиро совершенно выдохлась и в изнеможении упала на пол.

Хаку, коротко и как-то безнадежно рыкнув, покачал головой. Он уже давно ощущал в своем сердце пустоту и холод отчаяния, постепенно заполнявшие все его существо. Тело уже отказывалось повиноваться ему, и его человеческие чувства тоже начали постепенно угасать.

Зыбкие, по началу, очертания дракона стали приобретать четкость и цвет.

- Не сдавайся! Держись, Хаку!- встревоженный голос Тихиро пробился через нарастающее безразличие, затуманившее его сознание.- Да помоги же мне пройти через этот барьер, будь он неладен!

Хаку собрал остатки воли и заставил себя сдвинуться с места. Драконьи лапы легко миновали барьер, осторожно сомкнулись за спиной девушки и без всяких усилий провели ее через невидимую стену. Прижав к себе Тихиро, он глубоко вздохнул и рыкнул что-то очень нежное.

Но тут у девушки сдали нервы, и она расплакалась. Уткнувшись лицом в жесткие пластины чешуи на его груди, Тихиро всхлипывала и обзывала его глупым... Почему остался один, когда стало тяжело? Почему не позвонил?

- Ну, хватит, Тихиро,- раздался негромкий голос Хаку.- Я уже все понял.

- А?.. Что?- всхлипнула она и подняла голову.

- Хм... Да ты поцарапалась о мою «броню»,- чуть виновато произнес он.

- Ты снова человек?- ахнула Тихиро, наскоро размазывая по щекам слезы.- Но... как?

- Кто знает?- пожал плечами Хаку.- Стоило тебе оказаться рядом, как дракон просто исчез. А вместе с ним и все остальное. Видишь?- Он показал ей свою руку.- И следа не осталось.

- Кхм!- кашлянула Тихиро и, все еще всхлипывая, поинтересовалась.- Может, уже отпустишь меня?

Он с видимым сожалением разжал руки, и Тихиро, ойкнув, чуть не упала, успев в последний момент снова уцепиться за его руку.

- Что с тобой?- поддержав ее, обеспокоено спросил Хаку.

- Не поверишь,- обескуражено произнесла она.- Кажется, меня ноги не держат!

Устроив ее на диване, Хаку подошел к своему рабочему столу и поднял трубку внутренней связи.

- Дедушка Комази?- спросил он.- Срочно зайди ко мне. Да! И прихвати свой настой. Да, да... тот самый. Возьми побольше! Жду.

- Дедушка Комази тоже здесь?- слабо удивилась Тихиро.

- А ты его еще не встречала?- тоже удивился Хаку.- Правда, он не любит покидать котельную...

Ждать пришлось недолго. Дедушка Комази, покашливая, зашел в кабинет и водрузил на стол свой знаменитый чайник вместе с парой чашек.

- Эхе-хе!- вздохнул он и шумно втянул носом воздух.- Да здесь же все провоняло магией Юбабы!

- Ты уверен?- засомневался Хаку.- Мне показалось, что тут было что-то еще...

- Может быть, может быть... А зачем тебе столько настоя?- поинтересовался Комази.- Кажется, ты не сильно пострадал!

- Я - нет, но вот Тихиро пришлось несладко!

- Тихиро? Где она?- подслеповато щурясь и поправляя очки, начал оглядываться дедушка Комази.- Да как ты мог допустить такое?- возмущенно воскликнул он, обнаружив Тихиро на диване в полубессознательном состоянии.- Во что ты опять влез?

Хаку пришлось подробно обо всем рассказать.

- Вот оно что!- понимающе кивнул дедушка Комази.- Ну-ка, Тихиро, выпей вот это!

Он подал девушке чашку, полную красновато-коричневого настоя, но Тихиро не смогла удержать ее и чуть не уронила, так дрожали руки!

- Хаку, чего стоишь столбом?- проворчал дедушка Комази.- Помоги ей!

Хаку взял чашку и поднес ее к губам Тихиро. Она выпила настой, не пролив ни капли.

- Отлично!- одобрил дедушка Комази.- Ну, как, дочка, руки все еще дрожат?

- Немного дрожат,- кивнула Тихиро.

- Тогда, повторим!- решил дедушка Комази.

После двойной порции настоя дрожь, наконец, утихла, а глаза Тихиро стали понемногу слипаться. Хаку принес легкое одеяло и укрыл ее.

- Что с ней, дедушка?- обеспокоено спросил он, когда Тихиро заснула.- Она поправится?

- Поправится, поправится,- по-стариковски проворчал дедушка Комази.- Переволновалась за тебя, оболтуса, вот и слегла. Пусть спит, сколько потребуется, не беспокой ее! Как выздоровеет, сама проснется...

Дедушка Комази протянул чашку с настоем Хаку.

- Ты тоже выпей, не помешает!- сказал он.- Чего скривился-то, неужто такой горький?

Хаку едва смог проглотить настой, удивляясь, как Тихиро выпила его дважды, даже не поморщившись?

- Вот еще что...- сказал дедушка Комази, собираясь уходить.- Есть только одно объяснение всему, произошедшему с тобой.

- Юбаба?

- Разумеется, без нее тут не обошлось,- согласился дедушка Комази.- Однако, сама она здесь появиться не может! Нет у нее таких сил...

- Тогда кто-то здесь должен работать на нее?- предположил Хаку.

- Правильно,- кивнул дедушка Комази.- А теперь самое важное!- он многозначительно поднял указательный палец вверх.- Этот человек Юбабы находится среди твоих друзей.

- Почему ты так уверен в этом?- спросил Хаку, мысленно перебирая всех своих знакомых.- Может, это совершенно незнакомый мне человек?

- Эх, молодежь...- вздохнул дедушка Комази.- Сам подумай, кому легче к тебе подобраться: незнакомому врагу или знакомому другу?

Хаку хмыкнул. Спорить было трудно.

- Будь осторожен, сынок,- сказал на прощанье дедушка Комази,- и береги Тихиро. Сдается мне, что пока она рядом с тобой, никакая магия на тебя не подействует! Кхм...

И, хитро улыбнувшись, дедушка Комази оставил озадаченного Хаку в одиночестве чесать в затылке.

6


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

Тихиро проснулась от урчания в собственном животе. Глаза открываться не хотели, но желудок настойчиво требовал еды и не поддавался ни на какие уговоры своей сонной хозяйки. Пробормотав что-то нелестное в его адрес, Тихиро заставила себя сесть. С трудом разлепив веки, она огляделась.

- И где это я?- протирая глаза, произнесла девушка.- А-а! Это же кабинет Хаку...

Пока она зевала и оглядывалась, раздался едва различимый шорох, и часть стены в углу за рабочим столом хозяина «Спящего Дракона» сдвинулась, открывая небольшое помещение с винтовой лестницей.

- Проснулась?- спросил Хаку, шагнув в кабинет прямо с лестницы.- Я уже начал думать, что ты собираешься проспать вторые сутки...

- Че... чего?- удивилась Тихиро.- Вторые?

- Шучу!- усмехнулся он.- Если честно, сутки еще не прошли. Ты заснула вчера ближе к вечеру, а сейчас – раннее утро.

- А, понятно! В том лекарстве было еще и снотворное,- догадалась она.

- Все может быть,- пожал плечами Хаку.- Кстати, дедушка Комази настаивал, чтобы ты выпила вот это, как только встанешь на ноги.

И он подал ей большую чашку с ярко-желтым настоем.

Девушка подозрительно принюхалась.

- Какой странный запах,- пробормотала она.- Интересно, из чего он сделан?

- Ты не доверяешь дедушке Комази?- удивленно поднял брови Хаку.

- Доверяю, но...

- Тогда не капризничай,- прервал ее Хаку.- Просто выпей!

Тихиро вздохнула и опустошила чашку. Больше всего ей не хотелось снова заснуть, особенно, в присутствии хозяина этого кабинета. Подождав немного, она поняла, что ей хочется не спать, а... бегать! Она вскочила с дивана и едва удержалась, чтобы не подпрыгнуть, так хотелось двигаться.

Хаку поглядел на девушку и весело хмыкнул.

- Что еще?- подозрительно спросила Тихиро.

- Тебе не мешает привести себя в порядок,- улыбнулся он.

Девушка оглядела себя. Изрядно помятый, грязный и местами даже подранный, старенький спортивный костюм годился только для работы в поле, но никак не для выхода в город.

«Я ведь так и не переоделась!- только теперь осознала она.- А что же тогда у меня с прической должно твориться?».

Тихиро схватилась руками за голову и поняла, что дела обстоят совсем плохо. Пока она спала, волосы растрепались и основательно спутались.

«Пугало огородное!- отругала она себя.- Хороша, нечего сказать...».

- Поднимись наверх,- предложил Хаку, показывая на проход за своей спиной.- Там есть все, что тебе нужно.

- А что там?- не смогла удержаться от любопытства Тихиро.

- Мое убежище,- объяснил он.- Под крышей нашлось немного свободного места, и я приспособил его для отдыха.

- О! Неужели там настоящая тайная комната?- восхитилась девушка, вступая на винтовую лестницу.

- Подожди-ка! - остановил ее Хаку и подал ей объемистый пакет.- Возьми вот это с собой...

- И что внутри?- поинтересовалась Тихиро.- Он довольно тяжелый...

- Немного моей благодарности,- ответил Хаку.- За твою помощь!

Тихиро озадаченно замерла с подарком в руках.

- Не надо благодарить меня,- наконец, смущенно произнесла она, попытавшись вернуть ему пакет.- Я рада, что смогла тебе помочь!

- Возьми,- настаивал Хаку, прижав к пакету руки Тихиро.- Разве я не могу просто подарить тебе что-нибудь? Я так старался, чтобы тебе понравилось! Полгорода оббегал...

- Ну, если так,- нерешительно улыбнулась Тихиро.- На самом деле, мне страшно интересно, что же там такое?

- Скоро узнаешь,- тоже улыбнулся Хаку.- Как все закончишь, подходи к гаражу.

- Мы куда-то поедем?- удивилась Тихиро.- Что ты задумал?

- Обед на свежем воздухе,- ответил Хаку.- Ты не против?

- Отличная идея,- одобрила она и быстро зашагала по ступеням.- Я сейчас приду!

- Можешь не слишком спешить,- сказал ей вслед Хаку.- У меня еще дела есть.

- Что?- не расслышала Тихиро и остановилась.

- Не спеши, говорю!

- Ага!

Хаку вышел из кабинета и, не раздумывая, направился в котельную к дедушке Комази.

Почему-то Тихиро даже не удивилась, когда Хаку привез ее к развалинам крепости, где они встретились несколько недель назад.

«Что же его беспокоит?- раздумывала она, поглядывая на него.- Всю дорогу отмалчивался... Даже когда я поблагодарила его за новую одежду, только отмахнулся, отделавшись дежурной фразой!».

Они поднялись на холм, к старому дереву, по-прежнему возвышавшемуся над округой в гордом одиночестве, и устроились среди его корней. Добравшись до еды, Тихиро на время позабыла обо всем.

- Что поделывает дракон?- поинтересовался Хаку, дав ей насытиться.- Ты можешь сейчас его увидеть?

- Попробую,- согласилась девушка и сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях.- А, вот и он! Знаешь, он только что выбрался на берег...

- И что он там делает?- насторожился Хаку.

- Хм... Как бы тебе объяснить? Кажется, он пытается освободить свой хвост, который за что-то зацепился в руинах.

- Отведи меня к тому месту, где застрял его хвост,- поднимаясь на ноги, попросил Хаку.

Тихиро привела его в самый центр руин, где частично сохранились стены древнего замка, и поэтому можно было угадать расположение помещений.

- Где?- поторопил ее Хаку.

Тихиро, поражаясь тому, что дракон и не думает исчезать, сколько бы она ни моргала, внимательно огляделась, стараясь не потерять из виду его полупрозрачный хвост.

- Вот тут,- показала девушка на крупную глыбу, завалившую проход между бывшими комнатами.

Хаку коснулся камня, и... его руки, неожиданно, погрузились в него почти по локоть, словно в туман!

- Дальше не пускает,- с досадой произнес Хаку и повернулся к Тихиро.- Индикатор у тебя с собой?

- Ты про кулон?- сразу догадалась Тихиро и потянула полезное украшение за цепочку наружу.- Он тебе нужен?

- Да, одолжи мне его ненадолго!

Хаку намотал цепочку на правую руку и снова коснулся камня. На этот раз в камне образовалась глубокая ниша, на дне которой стоял небольшой, украшенный затейливой чеканкой сундучок. Хаку осторожно взял его и вынес на свет. Камень-тайник, потеряв свое сокровище, мгновенно рассыпался в пыль, обнажив мощную квадратную плиту, которую кривым зигзагом рассекала трещина.

- Не может быть,- тихо проговорил Хаку, разобрав рисунок на расколотой плите.- Это же...

- Что с тобой?- забеспокоилась Тихиро.- Ты белее мела!

- Кажется, на твоей первой статуэтке такой же рисунок?- спросил он.

- Действительно,- присмотревшись, согласилась девушка.- Хотя, не совсем! Видишь, здесь печать с рисунком птицы, а у меня – знак огня.

- Ты права,- с непонятным облегчением произнес Хаку.- Кажется, я поторопился с выводами...

- Может, объяснишь,- потребовала Тихиро,- что мы тут нашли?

- Дело в том,- начал, было, Хаку, но вдруг замолчал и насторожился.

- Ти-хи-... мням... ро-о-о-о!- раздалось со стороны дерева, под которым они недавно обедали.- Где ты? Выходи-и!

- О, нет!- простонала Тихиро.- Мидзуки? Как она-то здесь оказалась?

Хаку извлек из кармана небольшой мешок из плотной ткани и спрятал в него находку. Бросив на расколотую плиту долгий задумчивый взгляд, он закинул мешок за плечо и позвал свою спутницу:

- Идем, здесь больше нечего делать.

- Но, там же Мидзуки!- напомнила девушка.- Может, подождем?

- Ничего, прорвемся!- усмехнулся Хаку, возвращая ей кулон.- Ну не сидеть же здесь весь день? К тому же, мы оставили внизу машину с эмблемой «Спящего Дракона».

- Ко-ха-ку-.. мням... ну-си!- вторил Мидзуки голос Юичиро.

- Ладно, идем!- тяжело вздохнув, согласилась Тихиро, и они направились к выходу.

Под деревом, уплетая остатки их обеда, расположились Мидзуки и Юичиро.

- Привет, подруга! - радостно поприветствовала ее Мидзуки, не отрываясь от еды.- Что же это вы такой едой разбрасываетесь?

- Давненько не виделись!- поздоровался Юичиро и понимающе ухмыльнулся.- Ну, как, хорошо прогулялись?

Тихиро вся вспыхнула и хотела что-то ответить, но Хаку опередил ее.

- Мы не просто гуляли,- сказал он, раскрывая мешок.- Мы искали клад.

- Что?- чуть не поперхнулась бесплатным угощением Мидзуки.- И... нашли что-нибудь?

- Разумеется,- кивнул Хаку и, к огромному удивлению Тихиро, достал на всеобщее обозрение таинственный сундучок.

- Ого!- восхитился Юичиро.- Повезло вам! А что в нем?

- Секрет!- отрезал Хаку и убрал находку в мешок.- А сейчас разрешите откланяться.

- Бывайте, ребята! Приятного аппетита!- попрощалась Тихиро и поспешила за Хаку.

- Зачем ты показал им этот сундучок?- поинтересовалась она, когда Мидзуки и Юичиро уже не могли их услышать.

- Позже объясню,- отмахнулся он.- Твоя подруга бежит за нами.

- Эй!- раздался за их спинами голос Мидзуки.- Подождите!

Обернувшись, Тихиро увидела, что та уже почти догнала их.

- Я подожду тебя у машины,- произнес Хаку, не замедляя шага.- Не задерживайся, хорошо?

- Ладно,- кивнула она и осталась ждать Мидзуки.

Когда Тихиро вернулась, Хаку успел уже прогреть двигатель и дожидался ее у машины, понемногу начиная терять терпение. Девушка приближалась, на удивление, медленно, была очень задумчива и несла в руках фирменную кепку посыльного из «Спящего Дракона».

- Что-то случилось?- насторожился Хаку, от которого не укрылось, что каждый шаг дается ей с большим трудом.

- Ты же мне говорил, что индикатор должен вибрировать!- недовольно и даже немного обиженно произнесла она.

- Да, едва заметно,- подтвердил он.- Неужели Мидзуки попыталась сейчас напасть на тебя?

- Как только она вернула мне твою кепку, кулон сразу же начал греться,- болезненно поморщилась Тихиро.- И становится все горячее! Скоро я уже не смогу его больше терпеть.

- Греется?- воскликнул Хаку.- Стой, не подходи ближе! Подожди там немного!

Он поспешно вытащил из багажника сундучок и поставил его на землю, а потом, явно осторожничая, очень аккуратно открыл узорчатую крышку.

- Теперь подойди к нему и кинь кепку внутрь,- почти приказал Хаку, отступая на несколько шагов назад.- Только не опускай в него руку, поняла?

Тихиро, торопливо кивнув, поднесла кепку к открытому сундучку и разжала пальцы. Как только кепка скрылась внутри, крышка с силой захлопнулась. Сундучок загудел, вздрогнул и покрылся инеем.

- Работает!- облегченно вздохнул Хаку и снова отправил таинственную находку в багажник.

- Что это за сундучок такой?- поразилась Тихиро, чувствуя, как индикатор на ее шее постепенно остывает.

- Нейтрализатор заклинаний,- ответил Хаку, захлопывая дверцу.- Он уничтожает все магические предметы. То есть все, на чем есть хоть самое слабое заклинание.

- Но это же означает, что твоя кепка...

- Была обработана человеком Юбабы, пока мы с тобой отсутствовали.

- Хочешь сказать, что Мидзуки...- не поверила Тихиро.

- Ты же сама все видела!- нахмурился Хаку.- К тому же я сейчас вспомнил, как она поймала меня перед входом в ресторан и сделала заказ, подсунув мне свой блокнот и свою ручку.

- Ну и что?- не поняла Тихиро.

- В этот день я и начал превращаться в дракона,- пояснил Хаку.- С правой руки.

- Не понимаю,- расстроилась Тихиро.- Что может связывать Мидзуки с Юбабой?

Хаку заколебался, но все же продолжил.

- Юбаба не сразу стала колдуньей,- сказал он.- Говорят, что они с сестрой попали в мир духов из мира людей. Давным-давно. А уж потом она победила самую сильную колдунью и заняла ее место.

- Постой, постой!- поразилась Тихиро.- Не хочешь же ты сказать, что Мидзуки и Юбаба – родственники?

- Молодец, Тихиро!- похвалил ее Хаку.- В самую точку! Они действительно родственники, хоть и дальние.

- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

- Мне рассказал дедушка Комази,- охотно ответил Хаку.- Представляешь, он помнит еще предшественницу Юбабы!

5


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

Мидзуки пинком распахнула дверь в свою комнату и с раздражением отшвырнула портфель в угол. Разыскав в столе ключ, она подошла к шкафу и, только со второй попытки открыв замок, достала из его глубины коробку, надежно перевязанную широкой лентой. Поставив ее на стол, Мидзуки глубоко вздохнула, попытавшись успокоиться, но в этот раз ей это плохо удалось. Она была по-настоящему зла.

- Думаешь, ты самая умная, Тихиро?- цедила сквозь зубы Мидзуки, срезая ленту.- Ты меня еще не знаешь...

Она достала из коробки большой стеклянный шар на подставке в виде двух танцующих змей и поставила его в центр стола.

Торопливо проговорив нужное заклинание, девушка коснулась руками змеиных головок. Рубиновые глазки змей вспыхнули красными огоньками, и прозрачное стекло начало затуманиваться. Вскоре, шар исчез, а над столом сформировалось что-то вроде экрана, на котором появилось изображение очень недовольной пожилой женщины.

- Ну, кто там еще?- проворчала она, но, увидев, кто ее вызвал, очень обрадовалась.- А, это ты, Миздуки! Давненько не виделись! Ты уже выполнила мое задание?

- Как же!- дрожащим от обиды голосом съехидничала Мидзуки.- Даешь невыполнимые задания... Признайся, тетя Юбаба, ты просто не хочешь выполнить свое обещание и сделать меня колдуньей!

- Ах, вот в чем дело!- понимающе произнесла Юбаба.- У тебя опять ничего не получилось?

- Что значить «опять»?- искренне возмутилась ее расстроенная ученица.- В прошлый раз я сделала все правильно! Ты забыла, что Кохакунуси начал превращаться? Я даже три дня поддерживала действие заклинания, хоть ты и не просила...

- Разве он сопротивлялся?- удивилась Юбаба.

- Еще как!- фыркнула Мидзуки.- Я все свои силы потратила, чтобы он не вырвался!

- Почему же ты не закончила его превращение?- поинтересовалась колдунья.- Заклинание очень сильное... На третий день он должен был сдаться!

- Да,- подтвердила девушка.- Он почти прекратил борьбу, но тут к нему примчалась Тихиро и...

- Кто?- прервала ее Юбаба, чуть не прорвавшись сквозь экран связи в комнату Мидзуки.- Какая еще Тихиро?

- Ну...- спуталась от неожиданности Мидзуки.- Та самая, которой ты приказала стереть память, когда учила меня гипнозу...

- Невероятно!- ухмыльнулась колдунья, и в ее глазах вспыхнул злой огонек.- Значит, они умудрились снова встретиться... Какая досада!

- Разве они были знакомы раньше?- пораженно спросила девушка.

- Да,- задумчиво ответила Юбаба.- И это все усложняет... Выходит, это Тихиро помогла моему дракону выбраться из ловушки?

- А что еще можно предположить?- хмыкнула Мидзуки.- Стоило ей появиться, как действие заклинания ослабло, а, вскоре, и вообще прекратилось. Ой! Неужели Тихиро... тоже умеет колдовать?

- Не говори глупости,- отмахнулась Юбаба.- Ничего она не умеет!

- Но тогда почему? Я не понимаю...

- Сила Тихиро в том,- нехотя пояснила колдунья,- что она любит этого мальчишку, и он, похоже, тоже к ней неравнодушен...

- И... что?- не поняла Мидзуки.

- Ты не знаешь элементарных основ колдовства, Мидзуки?- упрекнула ее Юбаба.- Против настоящей любви наша магия бессильна.

- Вот я и говорю!- снова возмутилась девушка.- Сначала сама подкидываешь мне невыполнимые задания, а потом еще и ругаешься...

- Успокойся!- сердито одернула ее Юбаба.- Я же не сказала, что ничего нельзя сделать. Есть много обходных путей... Например, можно снова стереть память Тихиро!

- Не получится,- покачала головой Мидзуки.- Когда я пытаюсь применить гипноз, то встречаю такое сопротивление, что потом у меня долго голова болит.

- Вот как?- удивилась Юбаба.- Значит, тебя раскусили...

- Я даже пробовала,- вздохнула Мидзуки,- незаметно подкинуть что-нибудь в вещи Тихиро.

- Ну, и...?

- Не работает. Она не дотрагивается до заговоренных предметов, а я быстро теряю с ними «контакт».

- Похоже, что они все вспомнили,- сделала вывод колдунья.- И теперь помогают друг другу.

- Кстати, тетя!- вдруг тоже вспомнила Мидзуки.- Недавно они нашли в руинах на холме Сузаку какой-то сундучок, красивый такой! Если подумать, то с того дня все заговоренные мной вещи и пропадают...

- Что?- Юбаба чуть во второй раз не оказалась в комнате Мидзуки.- Они отыскали НЗ? Да как они смогли? Нейтрализатор заклинаний был потерян еще до того, как я... Неважно!- оборвала она сама себя.- Ладно, тогда выбора нет! Погоди-ка...

Мидзуки озадаченно глядела на опустевший экран. Впервые в жизни она видела старую колдунью такой обеспокоенной.

Ждать пришлось минут десять. Когда Юбаба вновь возникла на экране, она выглядела несколько растрепанной, но довольной. И на ее ладони лежала небольшая коробочка, способная вместить в себя что-нибудь размером не больше мандарина, перевязанная лентой и опечатанная личной охранной печатью колдуньи.

- Прости, что заставила ждать,- произнесла чуть запыхавшаяся Юбаба.- Пришлось немного повозиться... Это я пересылаю тебе!

- А... что это?- полюбопытствовала Мидзуки.

- Заклинание, от которого невозможно увернуться!- с нескрываемой гордостью произнесла старая колдунья.- И я уже настроила его на Тихиро. Найди возможность и выпусти его на нее, только смотри, чтобы рядом не было ее дружка...

- Да знаю я, знаю!- отмахнулась Мидзуки,- как обычно: без свидетелей и все такое... А что с ней, то есть с Тихиро, должно произойти?

- Тебе интересно?

- А как же?- удивилась она.- Я ведь еще не пользовалась подобными вещами. Какое там заклинание?

- Хм... В двух словах не объяснишь!- хитро сощурилась Юбаба.- Но, если коротко, то... гм... Можно сказать, что в сердце Тихиро не останется любви к этому несносному мальчишке.

- И тогда я смогу без помех превратить Кохакунуси в дракона?- догадалась Мидзуки.

- Верно,- кивнула Юбаба,- а как только это произойдет, ты сразу пройдешь обряд посвящения в колдуньи.

- Класс!- обрадовалась девушка.

- У тебя в запасе – неделя!- предупредила ее колдунья.- Не тяни с этим заданием.

- Да что может случиться?- беспечно произнесла Мидзуки.- Подумаешь: неделя, две...

- Мидзуки!- строго сказала Юбаба.- Печать сможет сдерживать заклинание всего семь дней! Если не успеешь, то сама попадешь под его действие.

- Но ведь оно настроено на Тихиро,- слабо возразила Мидзуки, у которой сразу пропала вся ее беззаботность.

- Так и действие будет другое!- отрезала Юбаба.- Лучше поторопись.

Экран связи погас, и на столе снова появился стеклянный шар на причудливой подставке. Рядом с ним стояла та самая коробочка.

Мидзуки прислушалась. Внутри коробочки что-то едва слышно гудело и перекатывалось, заставляя стенки подрагивать.

- Вот еще свалилось на мою голову!- проворчала девушка, со страхом глядя на «подарок» своей тетушки, и с раздражением добавила.- А способа попроще не нашлось?

На какое-то мгновение в сердце Мидзуки закралось чувство жалости к подруге, которой предстояло встретиться с таинственным содержимым коробочки.

- Тоже мне, проблема!- отогнав непривычные мысли, самодовольно произнесла она.- Потом еще в кого-нибудь влюбится...

«Надежно» спрятав устройство связи в шкафу под ворохом одежды, Мидзуки, как обычно, подошла к зеркалу. Она хотела убедиться, что с ее лба исчез знак змеи, которым наградила ее тетушка Юбаба в самом начале обучения, и с помощью которого можно было связаться с миром духов в любое время.

3


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

Телефон выводил бодрую мелодию звонка, постепенно увеличивая громкость. Хаку, дремавший на диване, нащупал беспокойный аппарат и, не открывая глаз, ответил на звонок.

- Алло!- зевая, произнес он.

- Хаку, привет!- раздался голос Тихиро.- Извини, я немного опаздываю. Я буду минут через пятнадцать. Ты уже в парке?

- Э-э... Нет еще!- вскакивая, хрипловато ответил он и посмотрел на часы.- Через пятнадцать минут, да? Отлично, договорились!

Он прокашлялся и пулей выскочил из кабинета.

- Эй!- подозрительно произнесла Тихиро.- А почему у тебя такой сонный голос?

- У меня? Сонный?- сбегая по лестнице, «возмутился» Хаку.- Да я лечу на всех парах!

- Да?- все еще недоверчиво произнесла Тихиро.- А почему я слышу голос Анияко? Ты что, до сих пор на работе?

Хаку с досады хлопнул себя по лбу. И надо же было ему догадаться сократить путь до гаража через кухню? Анияко вовсю распекал поваров за беспорядок на рабочем месте, и Тихиро не могла не узнать его голос.

- Прости,- сдался Хаку.- Но я действительно уже выезжаю и скоро буду в парке.

- Не спеши,- миролюбиво согласилась Тихиро.- Я ведь тоже задерживаюсь.

Хаку очень торопился, но все-таки опоздал. И теперь он почти бегом мчался по дорожкам парка, направляясь к месту встречи с Тихиро. Она говорила, что будет ждать его у новой оранжереи, в южном углу парка.

Посетители обычно обходили это неинтересное, все еще похожее на строительную площадку место стороной. Ведь в парке и без того хватало развлечений. Сейчас, например, на центральной сцене шел концерт, да еще работали две выставки: картин современных художников и цветов.

Тихиро он нашел быстро. Она сидела на скамейке в первом тупиковом ответвлении от аллеи сразу за оранжереей и читала книгу. Придумывая на ходу, как бы лучше извиниться, Хаку замедлил шаг и направился к ней. Тихиро заметила его и, захлопнув книгу, встала.

Неожиданно, воздух вокруг Хаку начал уплотняться, и, вскоре, он почувствовал, что не может даже пошевелиться. На лице Тихиро застыло удивление.

«Похоже, что с ней произошло то же самое,- понял он.- Но что происходит? Неужели... меняется пространство?».

Но тут Хаку забыл обо всем. Он увидел, как кусты за спиной Тихиро зашевелились, пропуская сгусток черноты, окруженный сполохами черных разрядов, который, покачиваясь, неспешно поплыл к ничего не подозревающей девушке.

Острое чувство опасности пронзило все существо Хаку, он дернулся изо всех сил, но не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр.

«Я это уже видел,- вдруг, понял он.- Я точно где-то уже это видел! Но, что это? Оно не должно коснуться Тихиро! Что же делать?».

Хаку опять дернулся, но измененное пространство крепко держало его. Сгусток, тем временем, уже успел преодолеть половину расстояния до застывшей девушки.

«Это же заклинание!- наконец, сообразил Хаку.- Постой, раз я могу его видеть, то мы уже не в обычном мире... Это же какой-то вариант пространства мира духов! Значит, тогда я могу...».

Все же ощутив надвигающуюся опасность, девушка изо всех сил скосила глаза в сторону, пытаясь разглядеть, что же происходит у нее за спиной? Но все было бесполезно: ведь даже голова не поворачивалась!

Тихиро беспомощно взглянула на Хаку... Вернее, на то место, где он должен был находиться, но... Хаку исчез!

Девушка невольно ахнула.

Извиваясь и сверкая чешуей, к ней стремительно летел дракон, не испытывая ни малейшего сопротивления этого странного пространства! Буквально в последнюю секунду он успел, оттолкнув Тихиро, подставить свою спину под удар заклинания.

Сгусток, коснувшись чешуи, зашипел и начал увеличиваться в размерах. Дракон встряхнулся и взревел так, что задрожала земля, а с деревьев посыпались листья и старые ветки.

Заклинание, словно испугавшись, снова сжалось в комок и направилось туда, откуда прилетело. Дракон облегченно вздохнул и… рухнул на землю! Падая, он задел хвостом скамейку, которая, кувыркаясь, отлетела к оранжерее, да так и осталась лежать перевернутой.

Почувствовав, что ее больше ничто не удерживает, Тихиро наконец обернулась и успела увидеть, как что-то черное и, как ей показалось, лохматое, стремительно скрылось в кустах. Оттуда раздался жалобный писк, потом что-то громко хлопнуло, и, наконец, все стихло.

Но Тихиро уже было не до этого. Дракон, лежавший у ее ног, начал рассыпаться на мириады частичек, тут же растворявшихся в воздухе. Вскоре, он полностью исчез, оставив на земле бесчувственного Хаку.

Подняв опрокинутую драконом скамейку, девушка с трудом перетащила на нее своего друга. Немного переведя дух, она попыталась его разбудить: толкала, тормошила, трясла, кричала на него, «заводила» будильник на сотовом...

- Что же мне с ним делать?- простонала Тихиро в отчаянии.- Не желает просыпаться!

- Да ты, сестричка, просто подожди!- раздался рядом понимающий голос.- Проспится, сам встанет!

Тихиро, вздрогнув от неожиданности, обернулась. Перед ней стояла незнакомая пара: самоуверенный парень с растущим «пивным» животиком и девушка, которая скромно держалась чуть сзади от него и вежливо улыбалась.

«Когда это они успели подойти?- ошарашено подумала Тихиро.- Или просто я так шумела, что не слышала их шагов?».

- П-простите, что?- переспросила она.

- Подожди, пока проспится, говорю!- с явной завистью произнес «пивной животик».- Ишь ты! Еще и не обед даже, а ему уже хорошо!

«Они же думают, что Хаку пьяный!»- догадалась Тихиро.

- Я так и сделаю!- вежливо улыбнулась она.

- Идем,- сказал «пивной животик» своей скромной спутнице.- Наверно, тебе показалось!

- Но я точно видела,- упрямилась спутница.- Дракон залетел сюда!

- Здесь же тупик! Куда ему тут спрятаться, фантазерка ты моя!

- А рычание?- не сдавалась спутница.- Скажешь, ты его не слышал?

- Да слышал, слышал... Знаешь, какие сейчас умеют делать спецэффекты?

- Даже небольшое землетрясение?- иронично заметила спутница.

- А что? Может быть! Ладно, идем, я тут приметил один ресторанчик...

Тихиро проводила взглядом счастливую пару и вздохнула.

- Что же мне теперь делать?- произнесла она и задумчиво поглядела на Хаку.- Как же тебя разбудить? Сдается мне, что не простой у тебя сон!

- Ти.. хи.. ро..- выдохнул еле слышно Хаку, не приходя в сознание.

- Хаку!- позвала Тихиро.- Ты меня слышишь?

Он не ответил, но на его лице появилось напряженное выражение, на лбу выступила испарина, а дыхание стало редким и тяжелым.

- Если я быстро ничего не придумаю,- встревожилась Тихиро,- он может вообще не проснуться...

И девушка принялась перебирать в голове разнообразные, даже самые невозможные, варианты и... вдруг покраснела.

- Нет! Ну, не может быть, чтобы все оказалось так просто,- пораженно пробормотала она.- Но, с другой стороны, здесь же все замешено на волшебстве... Почему бы и нет?

Тихиро быстро огляделась. Никого вокруг не было видно.

- Ну, просыпайся... э-э... Спящий Дракошка,- проговорила смущенно Тихиро и, оглядевшись в последний раз, коснулась губами его губ.

Хаку глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.

- Хаку?

- Тихиро?- удивленно взглянув на девушку, произнес он.- Я что, еще жив?

Тихиро, у которой, неожиданно, комок подступил к горлу, не смогла ничего произнести и только кивнула.

- Похоже, и человеком остаться удалось?- удивился он, поднимаясь и недоверчиво ощупывая себя.

- Как ты?- так и не сумев удержать слезы, спросила Тихиро.

- В порядке. А ты?

- Т.. то... тоже...- всхлипнула девушка.

- Тогда не реви!- обняв ее, улыбнулся Хаку.

- А.. я.. и.. не ре.. ре.. ву!- буркнула она, громко хлюпнув носом.

- А кто тогда ревет?- поинтересовался Хаку.

- Не... я!- усмехнулась сквозь слезы Тихиро.

Хаку подождал, пока девушка немного успокоится, и с гордостью сообщил:

- А я знаю, где тут твое любимое мороженое продают!

- К.. клубничное?- последний раз всхлипнув, спросила Тихиро.

- И с шоколадной крошкой,- добавил он.- Ну, что, уходим отсюда?

Тихиро нервно ухватилась за его руку.

- Тебе все еще страшно?- посочувствовал ей Хаку.

- А там ничего не осталось?- девушка с опаской оглянулась на то место, где она слышала непонятный хлопок.

- Не беспокойся,- уверенно произнес Хаку.- Здесь уже все закончено.

- Вот ведь, привязались…- проворчала Тихиро.- Такое свидание нам испортили!

- Так уж и испортили!- возразил он,- до вечера еще далеко!

- Значит, продолжим?- обрадовалась девушка и, придирчиво оглядев его, фыркнула.- Ну, у тебя и видок!

- А сама-то…- парировал Хаку, отряхивая изрядно запылившуюся одежду.- Ну, что, на выставку цветов не передумала идти?

- Не-а!- ответила Тихиро, следуя его примеру.- Но сначала - мороженое! Ты же обеща-а-а-л!

- Хоть бы отказалась!- «надулся» Хаку.

- Не дождешься!- «съязвила» Тихиро.

И они, невольно рассмеявшись, направились в центр парка, где звучала музыка, и раздавались оживленные голоса людей.

4


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

Дождь закончился, как по заказу, к звонку с последнего урока. Ученики, весь день с тревогой посматривавшие за окно, особенно те, кто забыл дома зонтик, с веселым гвалтом выскочили на улицу и, перепрыгивая через лужи, понеслись к воротам. Иногда кто-нибудь промахивался, и тогда в воздух поднимался фонтан сверкающих брызг.

Тихиро тоже спешила, как могла, потому что еще из окна класса заметила у ворот машину Хаку. И не какую-то там рассыльную, а ту самую - представительского класса!

«Похоже, он не собирается больше скрывать свою должность,- раздумывала девушка, сбегая по лестнице.- Что же могло измениться со вчерашнего дня?».

Тихиро уже почти миновала школьный двор, когда услышала, что ее зовут. Обернувшись, она увидела Юичиро, бежавшего к ней и не обращавшего никакого внимания на воду под ногами.

- Ти... уф! Ти... хиро!- звал он.- Подожди!

Девушка остановилась и беспокойно закрутила головой. С одной стороны к ней спешил Юичиро, а с другой – уже подходил Хаку.

- Привет, ребята!- тяжело дыша, поздоровался Юичиро.- Уфф... Быстро же ты ходишь! Еле догнал...

- Привет, Юичиро!- улыбнулась Тихиро.- Ты, кажется, ни одной лужи не пропустил!

- Тихиро,- не обратив внимания на шутку, серьезно произнес Юичиро.-Ты когда видела Мидзуки последний раз?

- Кажется... вчера утром в школе,- припомнила она.

- Утром я ее тоже видел,- разочарованно протянул Юичиро.- А вечером в парке вы ее не встречали?

- А с чего ты взял, что мы там были?- насторожился Хаку.

- Мидзуки говорила,- рассеянно ответил Юичиро,- что у вас там назначено свидание!

Тихиро и Хаку быстро обменялись удивленными взглядами. Никто из них не сообщал Мидзуки о своих планах. Откуда же она могла узнать?

- Она еще собиралась вам что-то подарить,- продолжил Юичиро, пребывавший, по-видимому, в слегка подавленном состоянии.- Я знаю точно, что Миздуки вчера отправилась в парк, но домой так и не вернулась... Вы ее там не встречали?

- Извини,- покачала головой Тихиро.- Вчера в парке было столько народа, что иногда приходилось проталкиваться через толпу...

- Мы запросто могли разминуться,- подтвердил Хаку.

- Значит, вы тоже не можете нам помочь,- сразу сник Юичиро.- А я-то надеялся...

- Не отчаивайся!- неожиданно хлопнул его по плечу Хаку.- Не может быть, чтобы она пропала надолго.

- И откуда у тебя такой оптимизм?- подняв голову, недоверчиво поинтересовался Юичиро.

- Мне она показалась очень упорной,- ответил Хаку.- Что бы с ней ни случилось, она не растеряется.

Юичиро тяжело вздохнул, но на самом деле от слов Хаку ему почему-то стало гораздо легче.

В кармане Хаку, неожиданно, ожил сотовый телефон, требуя к себе внимания.

- Да! Анияко?.. Сколько их? Трое? Понял, понял... И когда? Хорошо, приготовь все, как обычно. Я приеду, примерно, через час... Тише, тише, когда это я опаздывал?

Хаку сложил сотовый и убрал на место.

- Та самая работа?- сразу догадалась Тихиро.- Значит, сегодня ты будешь занят?

- Конечно,- улыбнулся Хаку.- Но на этот раз ты пойдешь вместе со мной. Я все равно собирался тебе все объяснить.

- А.. мне можно?- удивилась она.

- Будет лучше, если ты все увидишь своими глазами, Тихиро.

Хаку достал из кармана ключи от машины и покрутил их на пальце.

- Прости, Юичиро,- извинился он.- У нас появилось срочное дело. А ты надейся на лучшее и не вешай нос.

- Хаку, а мы успеваем заглянуть ко мне домой?- поинтересовалась Тихиро, когда они подошли к машине.- Не могу же я поехать с тобой в школьной форме...

- Да уж, тебе лучше переодеться,- согласился он, заводя двигатель.- Времени пока достаточно.

- «Хаку»? Это же прозвище владельца «Спящего Дракона»!- ошарашено пробормотал Юичиро, провожая взглядом отъезжающую машину.- Не мог же Кохакунуси увести тачку хозяина только для того, чтобы покрасоваться перед Тихиро... Что здесь вообще происходит?

2


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14.**

Зайдя в кабинет, Тихиро немедленно запрыгнула с ногами на диван. А Хаку выдвинул ящик стола и, немного покопавшись, извлек из него статуэтку дракончика, которого она ему подарила.

- Ого!- обрадовалась девушка,- старый знакомый! Так вот где ты его хранишь!

- Теперь я могу рассказать тебе, почему он такой,- протирая уже успевшую запылиться фигурку, произнес Хаку.

- Ты это знаешь?- невольно подалась вперед Тихиро.

- Да,- кивнул он.- Моя память вернулась вчера, когда ты меня поцеловала.

- Так ты что, притворялся?- немедленно вспыхнула девушка.

- И не думал!- улыбаясь, возразил Хаку.- Я тогда, на самом деле, потерял сознание и ничего не чувствовал. Но это был единственный способ мне помочь! Как ты вообще догадалась?

- Ну... сложно объяснить,- еще больше покраснела она.- Интуиция, наверно... Ничто другое не помогало, и я вспомнила про... волшебные сказки.

- Сказки?- удивился Хаку.- А! Ну, да... Кажется, я понимаю.

- Хватит об этом!- оборвала его красная, как помидор, Тихиро.- Ты обещал рассказать про него...- и она показала на статуэтку.

Хаку перенес фигурку дракончика на диван, где, собравшись в комок, сидела Тихиро, а сам устроился рядом с ней на полу.

- Когда ты, выручив своих родителей, вернулась домой,- начал он.- Юбаба, не сомневаясь, кто тебе помог, немедленно вызвала меня к себе.

Тихиро застыла. Она ясно представила себе кабинет старой колдуньи.

- Видимо, она была в ярости,- негромко рассказывал Хаку.- Потому что, как только я вошел, она без лишних слов направила на меня заклинание «холодного сердца», которое уничтожает все доброе в душе человека...

Перед глазами девушки словно развернулась живая картина, на которой были различимы даже мельчайшие детали! Она буквально видела, как с рук Юбабы срывается сгусток темноты, окруженный «лохматыми» разрядами черных молний, и с электрическим треском втягивается в тело дракона, отшатнувшегося назад в тщетной попытке уклониться.

- Как и вчера,- продолжил Хаку, погладив ямку на груди дракончика,- я не смог увернуться, но успел превратиться в дракона. Это меня и спасло.

- На дракона оно не подействовало?- предположила Тихиро.

- Подействовало, но... не на душу, а на тело, - объяснил Хаку, невесело улыбнувшись.- Оно «заморозило» меня в той самой позе, которую ты придала этой фигурке.

- И... кто же тебе помог?- спросила девушка, ощутив неприятный укол ревности.- Кто тебя... ну... это...

Хаку некоторое время непонимающе глядел на Тихиро, но быстро сообразил, что она имеет в виду.

- Никто,- улыбнулся он.- Юбаба сразу же переместила меня в свой личный сад. Там, на большой каменной плите, я и простоял статуей дракона все семь лет.

- Так ты окаменел?- ужаснулась Тихиро.

- Нет,- покачал головой Хаку.- Просто больше не мог двигаться.

- Семь лет...- медленно произнесла девушка.- Это ведь так долго... Как же ты освободился?

- У этого заклинания есть одна особенность,- сказал Хаку и перевернул статуэтку.- Но сначала... Скажи, Тихиро, зачем ты изобразила на нижней стороне плиты круглые двери с замком?

- Не помню,- честно призналась она.- Может, я хотела, чтобы там лежало сокровище? Или там должен был быть тайный проход куда-нибудь?

- Ну, у тебя и интуиция!- изумился Хаку.

Он последний раз покрутил в руках дракончика и снова поставил его на стол.

- Знаешь, Тихиро,- помолчав немного, произнес Хаку.- Юбаба очень любила это заклинание и часто им пользовалась... Оно всегда действовало безотказно, поэтому она совершенно забыла, чем рискует.

- И чем же?- заинтересовалась Тихиро.

- Если жертва сможет перед ним устоять,- продолжил он,- то откроется Портал Прохода между мирами, через который любой пленник мира духов может вернуться домой, не спрашивая разрешения колдуньи.

- Правда?- обрадовалась девушка.- Звучит здорово! Но... наверно, все не так просто, да?

- Совсем непросто,- усмехнувшись, согласился Хаку.- Даже если заклинание не подействовало, у Юбабы еще остается шанс отыграться. Огромный такой шанс...

- Какой же?

- В этом случае начинается настоящий Поединок между колдуньей и ее жертвой,- пояснил Хаку,- который длится, как ты, наверно, уже догадалась, «всего лишь» семь лет.

- Семь лет? Это нечестно!- искренне возмутилась Тихиро.- Что это еще за условия? И какой же это Поединок, если ты не мог даже пошевелиться...

- Не волнуйся ты так,- постарался успокоить ее Хаку.- Юбаба в это время никак не могла мне навредить. Ведь даже магия на меня не действовала!

- Вот как?- с облегчением вздохнула Тихиро и задумалась.- Постой, но если сражение невозможно, то... Как же тогда этот Поединок должен проходить? Совсем не понимаю...

- Это был бой за мою душу,- помолчав, нехотя объяснил Хаку.- Юбаба где-то вычитала, что если я потеряю смысл жизни, то полностью окаменею.

Он тяжело вздохнул и мрачно добавил:

- И ей всего лишь оставалось довести меня до отчаяния.

- Не рассказывай, если не хочешь,- предложила девушка, уже догадываясь, что сейчас может услышать.

- Она начала приходить ко мне каждый день,- все же продолжил Хаку.- И рассказывать о тебе.

- Что?- удивилась Тихиро.- Обо мне?

- А о ком же еще?- тоже удивился Хаку.- Я давно расстался с родственниками, а друзей в мире духов у меня никогда не было.

- Не представляю, что она могла про меня наговорить?- задумчиво произнесла девушка.- Какие-нибудь гадости, наверно?

- Вовсе нет!- возразил Хаку.- Обычно, она рассказывала о том, как прошел твой день, с кем ты виделась, чем занималась. Выходило, что у тебя все просто замечательно.

- Странно,- удивилась девушка.- Совсем не похоже на Юбабу.

- Как раз наоборот!- усмехнулся Хаку.- Юбаба хотела все представить так, словно ты, вернувшись домой, стала забывать меня...

- Ах, вот в чем дело!- наконец, сообразила Тихиро и дала себе слово больше не перебивать его.- Продолжай, пожалуйста...

- Со временем, в рассказах Юбабы стал появляться твой друг...

- Это еще кто?- не удержалась и все же полюбопытствовала Тихиро.

- Твой одноклассник. Его имя – Мотоки.

- Но... у нас нет никого с таким именем,- подумав, возразила она.- И никогда не было. Вот ведь старая ведьма! Так я и знала, что добра от нее не дождешься...

- Я тоже догадывался, что она меня обманывает,- согласился Хаку.- Но я ведь даже уши закрыть не мог, когда она расписывала во всех подробностях ваши свидания. Я все больше унывал и однажды понял, что больше не чувствую ног. И тогда Юбаба стала появляться чаще и рассказывать еще больше, злорадно поглядывая на мои лапы.

- Ты начал превращаться в камень?- догадалась Тихиро.

- Да. И сначала даже, было, запаниковал...

- Как же ты справился с этим?- сочувственно произнесла девушка.

- На самом деле, просто,- едва заметно улыбнулся Хаку, но в его глазах проскользнула тень печали.- Я тебя «отпустил».

- Как это?- не поняла она.

- Я научился желать тебе счастья,- пояснил он.- Я заставил себя поверить, что ты не могла выбрать плохого человека. И, когда Юбаба приносила очередную порцию подробностей из твоей жизни, я просто радовался за тебя.

- Помогло?

- Очень даже. Вскоре, мои лапы снова ожили.

- Значит, ты победил в этом Поединке?- уточнила Тихиро.

- Да.

- И Портал Прохода открылся?- очень заинтересовалась она.

- Конечно.

- И... где же он находится?

- В соседней комнате,- Хаку кивнул головой в сторону стены за своей спиной.- Чувствуешь, как дрожит пол?

- Да-а... А что это означает?

- Портал начал подготовку к приему гостей с той стороны,- вставая, объяснил Хаку.- Их сегодня трое. Идем, а то Анияко примчится за нами.

4


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15.**

Комната, где, по словам Хаку, находился Портал Прохода, оказалась довольно просторным помещением, в котором не было ни одного окна. Одинокая лампочка, располагавшаяся над входной дверью, служила скорее ориентиром в полной темноте, чем источником света.

Когда глаза Тихиро привыкли к полусумраку, она разглядела у дальней стены несколько кресел, а посередине комнаты на полу – внушительную квадратную каменную плиту, занимавшую большую часть комнаты.

Низкий негромкий гул, исходивший от плиты, густо заполнял комнату и отдавался вибрацией пола по всему этажу.

Хаку подошел к плите и коснулся ее рукой.

Гул сразу же начал меняться: он становился все выше и тоньше, пока вскоре совсем не исчез. И тут же на боковой поверхности плиты засветились линии причудливого рисунка, глубоко выбитого в камне. Свет подобно воде начал выливаться из углублений узора и растекаться по комнате.

Тихиро поспешно отступила назад, но живой свет, так и не добравшись до нее, стал подниматься вверх, и, вскоре, над плитой образовался полупрозрачный светящийся купол, по которому пробегали золотистые волны. И, наконец, во всех четырех углах образовавшегося Портала над знаками огня вспыхнули разноцветные языки пламени.

- Что ж, подготовка закончена,- удовлетворенно произнес Хаку, внимательно оглядев плиту.- Но теперь придется немного подождать.

Он направился к креслам, и Тихиро поспешила за ним, стараясь не задеть образовавшийся барьер.

- И что за задержка?- поинтересовалась она.

- Перемещение не мгновенное,- пояснил Хаку, привычно опускаясь в одно из кресел.- Гости будут здесь минут через десять.

Девушка заняла соседнее кресло и невольно залюбовалась радужной игрой света на куполе Портала.

- Кстати, а почему на этой плите знак огня?- спросила Тихиро, разобрав изображение на печатях в углах плиты.- Ты же, кажется, водный дракон?

- Хм... кто знает?- пожал плечами Хаку и, усмехнувшись, предположил,- может, я должен был когда-нибудь стать огнедышащим?

- Смеешься? Хотя, звучит довольно логично...- согласилась она и, наконец, решилась задать давно мучающий ее вопрос.- Никак не могу понять, чего добивается Юбаба? Зачем ей так упорно охотиться за тобой?

- Это же очевидно, Тихиро!- грустно усмехнулся Хаку.- Она хочет закрыть Проход.

- А он что, до сих пор как-то связан с тобой?- удивилась девушка.

- Конечно же!- подтвердил он.- Портал Прохода будет работать до тех пор, пока жив тот, кто его открыл.

- Выходит,- холодея, произнесла Тихиро.- Юбаба собирается тебя убить?

- А чем же она занималась до сих пор?- резонно заметил Хаку.

- Постой!- совсем запуталась девушка.- Она же всего лишь пыталась превратить тебя в дракона, разве нет?

- Ну, и...- взглянув на нее, хитро прищурился Хаку,- как часто ты встречаешь в этом мире живых драконов?

- Часто ли встречаю? - растеряно переспросила она.- Драконы же здесь не живут...

- Правильно,- вздохнул он.- Вот и я не протянул бы больше часа, если бы ты не примчалась тогда, сломя голову, из своей деревни.

Тихиро в задумчивости долго глядела на светящийся купол Портала Прохода, следя за движением золотых волн на его поверхности.

- Скажи, Хаку,- наконец, произнесла она.- А та расколотая плита, что в руинах на холме... тоже была этим... ну, Проходом?

- Скорее всего, да,- нахмурился Хаку.- Тем более, что...

- Что?

- В саду Юбабы была еще одна плита, очень похожая на мою.

- И на ней был Сузаку?- предположила девушка.

- Да,- подтвердил он,- только полностью окаменевший.

- Я так и подумала...- тихо произнесла она.- Но, если Сузаку тоже открыл свой Проход, как же он мог снова оказаться в саду Юбабы?

- Думаю, что он вернулся сам,- немного поколебавшись, все же ответил Хаку.- И попался в руки колдуньи.

- Зачем же ему понадобилось так рисковать?- недоумевала Тихиро.

- Наверно, он устал отгонять от себя посланцев колдуньи,- довольно уверенно предположил Хаку,- и захотел, раз и навсегда, избавиться от своей «птичьей» формы.

- Что-то я тут недопонимаю...- пробормотала себе под нос девушка.

Хаку устало вздохнул:

- Тихиро, а тебе не кажется странным, что в этом мире меня не так уж и трудно превратить в дракона?

- Ну, странновато, конечно...

- А знаешь, почему?

- Мм...- задумалась Тихиро.- Может быть, потому что в тебе все еще осталось что-то от дракона?

- Гхм...- закашлялся Хаку.- Все-таки ты – это «что-то», Тихиро! Я, действительно, до сих пор ношу на себе первое заклинание, наложенное на меня Юбабой.

- То самое, которое превращает тебя в дракона?

- Именно.

- Значит, Сузаку тоже был «на крючке» у колдуньи,- сделала вывод Тихиро.- И, вернувшись, проиграл... Неужели он надеялся, что она пожалеет его и избавит от своего заклинания?

- К сожалению,- недовольно поморщился Хаку,- нет другого способа вытащить «хвост», застрявший в мире духов.

«Это безнадежно!- мысленно ахнула Тихиро, вспомнив характер Юбабы.- Она же никогда не отпустит Хаку!».

- Смотри, Тихиро,- вдруг, оживился Хаку и поднялся на ноги.- Уже начинается!

Золотистый цвет барьера постепенно сменился на изумрудно-зеленый. И в центре плиты, неожиданно, появились три человека. Двое из них были взрослыми мужчинами, окруженными ярким красным «туманом», а третий - ребенком, вокруг которого «туман» был белым.

Хаку коснулся рукой светящейся стены, и на куполе появилось изображение огромного Дракона, держащего в когтях жемчужину.

Взрослые гости заволновались и немного отступили, а мальчишка, лет десяти от роду, ничуть не испугавшись, кинулся к барьеру и приложил обе ладошки к «жемчужине», сразу вспыхнувшей ярким золотым светом.

- Дракон Хаку!- крикнул он.- Я вернулся! Пропусти меня!- и, подумав, решил добавить,- пожалуйста...

- Проходи,- разрешил Хаку, коснувшись «жемчужины» со своей стороны.

Барьер расступился, и мальчик, потеряв равновесие и чуть не свалившись с плиты, оказался в руках Хаку.

- Тихиро,- негромко позвал он.- Передай этого малыша Анияко. Он знает, что делать.

Анияко, поджидавший прямо за дверью, с радостью принял мальчика и быстро увел его куда-то в сторону кухни, а Тихиро поспешила вернуться.

Хаку стоял, наблюдая за оставшимися гостями, которые не торопились просить его о помощи. Они переминались с ноги на ногу, подталкивали друг друга локтями... Наконец, собравшись с духом, они вместе приложили руки к «жемчужине» Дракона.

Купол вспыхнул тревожным красным светом, и раздался звук, похожий на рычание рассерженного Дракона. Ну, уж Тихиро ли было не узнать его?

- Я не могу вас пропустить,- ровным бесстрастным голосом произнес Хаку.- Вы отправляетесь обратно.

Он несколько раз коснулся барьера пальцами, словно отстукивая по его поверхности какой-то замысловатый ритм, и купол, отправив обратно незадачливых посетителей, медленно погас.

- Почему барьер сработал, как сигнализация?- поинтересовалась Тихиро, когда Хаку запер дверь в комнату Портала.

- Это были очередные посланники Юбабы,- объяснил Хаку.- Она, как обычно, снабдила их «подарочками» для меня.

- Хорошая защита,- порадовалась Тихиро.- Значит, через Портал Прохода ничто опасное для тебя пройти не сможет. И если только ты сам не надумаешь вернуться туда...

Хаку хмыкнул.

- Что?- насторожилась девушка.

- Раньше я подумывал об этом,- честно признался он.- Но теперь, когда память вернулась... Я знаю, что путь в мир духов для меня закрыт. Как бы ни сложилась жизнь, здесь я в любом случае проживу дольше, чем у Юбабы.

- Кстати, о памяти,- вдруг вспомнила девушка.- Ты же мне так и не рассказал, почему она пропала!

- Гм...- немного смутился Хаку.- Из-за потери равновесия, однако...

- То есть?- не поняла Тихиро.

- Возможность двигаться вернулась так неожиданно,- начал объяснять Хаку.- Ты же помнишь, в какой позе я застыл?

Девушка кивнула. Еще бы она не помнила!

- Словом,- продолжил он.- Я опрокинулся на спину и свалился с плиты, выйдя из-под защиты барьера.

- Так там тоже есть барьер?- отметила Тихиро.

- Да, только совсем невидимый,- кивнул он.- Я немного замешкался, забираясь обратно на плиту, но Юбабе этого вполне хватило...

- Вот как?- задумчиво произнесла девушка.- Так она специально тебя подстерегала... Значит, и с Сузаку могло произойти что-то похожее? Мне его жаль...

- Мне тоже,- согласился Хаку и добавил.- Похоже, что рядом с ним не оказалось такого друга как ты, Тихиро!

- Скажешь тоже!- смущенно засмеялась она.- Отвези меня лучше домой. Уже поздно, а мне еще уроки делать.

- И на чем же Вы сегодня желаете ехать, Принцесса?- улыбнулся Хаку.

- Хмм...- «задумалась» Тихиро.- Пожалуй... на велосипеде!

- К... как прикажете!- чуть не споткнулся Хаку.

- Шучу, шучу!- рассмеялась она.- Не пугайся ты так! Но, пожалуйста, лучше на чем-нибудь попроще.

- Мне прикинуться посыльным?- предложил Хаку.

- Подойдет,- согласилась Тихиро.- Иначе моих родителей может хватить удар!

- Ну-у... Если ты так хочешь...

- Спасибо, Хаку!

- Тихиро!

- Мм?

- Я заеду за тобой завтра?

- Э-э-э... Хорошо, только после шести.

- Почему так поздно?

- Что значит «почему»?- искренне возмутилась Тихиро.- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько нам задают?

4


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16.**

- Я не слишком рано?- спросил Хаку, заходя в дом.

- Как раз вовремя!- обрадовалась Тихиро.- Я только что освободилась... Да ты же весь вымок! Что, на улице такой сильный дождь?

- Льет, как из ведра,- подтвердил он, поставив в угол зонт, с которого струйками стекала вода.- Чаем угостишь?

- Конечно!- с готовностью воскликнула Тихиро.- Подожди немного, я сейчас...

Хаку прошел в комнату и привычно опустился на диван.

- Твоих родителей опять нет дома?- удивился он.- Я уже давно их не видел...

- Угу,- согласно кивнула Тихиро.- Я их тоже вижу нечасто! Представляешь, они недавно взяли отпуск и теперь мотаются на машине по окрестностям, ищут какое-то особенное место...

- Особенное?- переспросил Хаку.- Что еще за место такое?

- Да они даже не объяснили толком,- вздохнула девушка, ставя на стол поднос с чайником и чашками.- По-моему, их заинтересовала археология.

- Откуда ты это знаешь?

- Я сама помогала им искать в Интернете данные о всех древних строениях, сохранившихся в нашей округе!

- Странное занятие для людей их возраста,- заметил Хаку, взяв в руки чашку.- Или они увлекались историей в молодости?

- Вроде, нет,- подумав, покачала головой Тихиро.- Никогда не слышала от них об этом.

Хаку с таким удовольствием пил горячий чай, что девушка не выдержала и тоже присоединилась к нему. Пересмеиваясь и «сражаясь» друг с другом за печенье, они не заметили, как опустошили чайник.

- Еще?- предложила Тихиро.

- Можно,- согласился Хаку.- Мне кажется, что ты не захочешь сегодня выходить под дождь.

- Совсем не хочу,- подтвердила она.- По тебе вижу: там сыро и холодно! Давай, я тебе лучше о моей семье расскажу? У нас столько фотографий!

- А что, неплохая идея,- одобрил Хаку.- Если подумать, то я о тебе почти ничего не знаю.

- Отлично!- обрадовалась Тихиро и отправилась за новой порцией чая.

Телефон зазвонил, не дав девушке добраться до кухни.

- Слушаю!- нетерпеливо произнесла она, подняв трубку.- Кто это?.. Кто? Дорожная полиция?.. Да-да, это я... Да, наша машина! А что слу... Что?

Тихиро пошатнулась, и чайник, выпавший из ее рук, коротко звякнув на прощанье, разлетелся на куски. Хаку в одно мгновенье оказался рядом и успел подхватить на руки теряющую сознание девушку. Переправив ее на диван, он поднял болтавшуюся на шнуре трубку.

- Алло, алло! Вы слушаете?- доносился из нее грубый мужской голос.

- Да, я вас слушаю,- сказал Хаку.- Пожалуйста, повторите для меня все, что вы только что сообщили Тихиро.

- Я из дорожной полиции. Надеюсь, с девушкой все в порядке?

- С ней все в порядке,- сухо подтвердил Хаку.- Она в обмороке.

- Вот как!- чуть виновато произнес полицейский.- Понимаете, мы нашли машину, сорвавшуюся с обрыва, которая зарегистрирована на имя ее отца... Но я не успел ей сказать, что никто не погиб!

- Внутри никого не было?- быстро спросил Хаку.

- Да! Похоже, что ее просто столкнули вниз!

- Понятно,- задумчиво протянул Хаку.- И что теперь требуется от нас?

- Вы можете приехать? Нам нужно ваше письменное разрешение на отправку машины в переплавку.

- Где все это произошло?

- На двадцать втором километре северной трассы, напротив Пещеры Призраков.

- Где?- поразился Хаку.

- Вы не знаете?- неправильно истолковал его удивление полицейский.- Это довольно известное место! Просто следите за указателями и не ошибетесь.

- Хорошо,- решительно произнес Хаку,- мы будем примерно...- он оглянулся на Тихиро, которая уже пыталась подняться,- через полчаса.

Он положил трубку и повернулся. Под его ногами жалобно хрустнул глиняный черепок. Хаку быстро убрал то, что осталось от чайника, и подошел к Тихиро. Девушка успела придти в себя и сидела, с тревогой глядя на него.

- Не волнуйся,- поспешил успокоить ее Хаку.- Твои родители живы. Машина была пуста.

- Хорошо,- нетвердым голосом, но с облегчением произнесла Тихиро.- Но что же тогда произошло?

- Давай, съездим туда и посмотрим на все своими глазами,- предложил он.- А заодно подпишем пару бумаг для полиции.

- Ладно,- согласилась Тихиро и тяжело вздохнула.

- Подожди здесь,- сказал он.- Я сейчас подгоню машину.

Хаку вышел из дома и, раскрыв зонт, направился к ближайшей стоянке, на которой не так давно оставил своего «породистого коня».

«Что-то подсказывает мне,- подумал он, забравшись в машину,- что притворяться посыльным мне больше не придется!».

Дождь, без устали ливший с самого утра, к вечеру, наконец-то, стих. Уже совсем стемнело, когда Хаку привез Тихиро домой, остановив машину у самых дверей и спугнув ярким светом фар бездомную кошку.

Тихиро молча зашла в дом. Хаку, не услышавший от нее ни одного слова по дороге домой, обеспокоено последовал за ней на кухню. Девушка автоматически зажгла газ и поставила на огонь чайник.

Хаку приподнял крышку, понимающе хмыкнул и сочувственно взглянул на Тихиро. Не говоря ни слова, он налил в чайник воду.

- Не переживай так,- бодро произнес он.- Все не так уж и плохо...

- Ты уверен,- впервые «вышла» из своей задумчивости Тихиро,- что та Пещера Призраков – это...

- Проход?- закончил за нее Хаку.- Разумеется, уверен.

- Но там же просто большая расселина в скале!- возразила девушка, обследовавшая ту пещеру вдоль и поперек.

- Просто сейчас он закрыт,- объяснил он.

- Значит, мои родители снова в плену у Юбабы?

- Боюсь, что они отправились туда добровольно,- возразил Хаку.- И даже позаботились о том, чтобы скрыть следы своего побега, столкнув машину в пропасть.

- Но зачем? Зачем им надо было туда возвращаться?- воскликнула Тихиро.- Мы с таким трудом сумели вытащить их оттуда в первый раз!

- А может быть, в этом все и дело?- предположил Хаку.- Это же мы заставили их вернуться домой... Они не боролись за свою свободу и не знают, как трудно победить колдунью! Наверно, их, как и в прошлый раз, сгубило любопытство.

- Как глупо!- расстроилась Тихиро.- Они же опять превратятся в свиней...

- Не думаю,- покачал головой Хаку.- Того, кто попал в мир духов второй раз, Юбаба больше не превратит в животное.

- А что она сделает?

- Заставит их работать, как и всех остальных,- уверенно сказал Хаку.

Тихиро вздохнула с явным облегчением.

- Ну, тогда ты прав,- попыталась улыбнуться она.- Все, действительно, не так уж и страшно. Ой, кажется, чайник закипел... А... когда это я успела его поставить?

Хаку только ухмыльнулся.

Тихиро вытащила из запасов новый заварочный чайник, и вскоре кухня наполнилась ароматом свежезаваренного жасминового чая.

- Что думаешь делать дальше?- спросил Хаку, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.- Ведь твои родители вряд ли скоро вернутся.

- В самом деле,- спохватилась девушка и задумалась.- Теперь же все заботы о доме на мне... Ох! На что же мне содержать такой домище?

- Я мог бы помочь с деньгами,- осторожно предложил он.

- Что ты!- отказалась она.- Я же не смогу их вернуть. Вот если бы найти хорошую работу!

- Не проблема,- подумав, сказал Хаку.- Должность моего заместителя по приему гостей из мира духов хорошо оплачивается.

- Ты же только что придумал эту должность для меня, да?- догадалась Тихиро.

- Я уже давно думал об этом,- возразил он.- Только не мог подобрать кандидата. Ведь барьер Портала даже Анияко не позволяет войти в комнату, а ты – свободно проходишь.

- А как же школа?- вспомнила Тихиро.- Я хотела бы доучиться, ведь остался всего один триместр!

- Гм... не проблема,- повторил Хаку.- Будешь работать вечером, после школы.

- И уроки делать на работе?- съехидничала Тихиро.

- Гости прибывают не так часто,- парировал Хаку.- Так что - делай, если будет время!

- Спасибо,- грустно вздохнув, поблагодарила девушка.

- Что не так?- насторожился он.

- Не могу представить, как теперь жить в пустом доме?- уныло вздохнула она.- Каждый день в полном одиночестве...

Хаку пристально посмотрел на нее.

- Гхм... не проблема,- сказал он.- Выходи за меня, Тихиро, и переезжай ко мне. В нашем доме ты одна не останешься.

- Что ты сказал?- опешила Тихиро, когда до нее дошло - не сразу, правда!- что сказал Хаку.

- А что тут непонятного?- слегка смутился он.- Я только что предложил тебе стать моей женой... Говори, давай: ты согласна или нет?

- Со... согласна! - нервно усмехнулась сильно покрасневшая Тихиро.- Что расшумелся-то?

- Ну, тогда я пошел!- быстро поднялся Хаку, и, чуть не уронив стул, на котором сидел, направился к выходу.

- Хаку! Ты забыл зонт!- кинулась за ним вдогонку Тихиро.

Он обернулся, и девушка, не успев затормозить, налетела на него.

- Ага! Попалась?- торжествующе проговорил он, обнимая ее.- Все, теперь не отпущу!

- И не надо,- согласилась Тихиро, даже не думая сопротивляться.

Хаку чуть отстранился и пристально посмотрел на нее.

- Ты все-таки подумай еще раз, Тихиро!- серьезно произнес он.- Я ведь в любой момент могу исчезнуть...

- Я уже давно все решила,- улыбнулась в ответ она.- Вместе мы обязательно придумаем, как опять перехитрить Юбабу!

Слова застряли где-то в горле у Хаку, и он, приподняв голову Тихиро, надолго припал к ее губам.

- А вот теперь,- сказал он, нехотя отпуская девушку.- Я действительно должен уйти!

- Жаль...- искренне произнесла она.

- Мне тоже,- согласился Хаку, и глаза его озорно вспыхнули.- Но ведь ты же сама хотела сначала закончить школу, разве не так?

Когда он ушел, Тихиро, спрятав в ладонях пылающие щеки, села на пол и рассмеялась. Странно, но на сердце у нее стало очень легко.

Забытый всеми зонтик так и остался стоять, медленно высыхая, в лужице дождевой воды в углу прихожей.

5


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17.**

- Ну, кто там еще?- с досадой произнесла Тихиро, услышав дверной звонок.

Она торопливо обернула полотенцем недомытую голову и поспешила узнать, кому это не спится так рано в воскресный день. На пороге стоял Хаку и...

- Ми... Мидзуки?- ахнула девушка.- Ты уже нашлась?

- Привет, Тихиро,- неловко улыбнулась Мидзуки.- У тебя есть немного свободного времени?

- Разумеется!- воскликнула Тихиро, пропуская изрядно подрастерявшую свою веселость подругу в дом.- Где ты пропадала так долго?

- Мне пришлось побывать в гостях у своей «любимой» тетушки,- произнесла Мидзуки, невольно поморщившись.

- Это у Юбабы, что ли?

- Да...- удивилась Мидзуки.- Ты что... знала?

- Мы догадывались,- сказала Тихиро, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Хаку.- Как ты сумела вернуться?

- Она прибыла через Портал «Спящего Дракона» час назад,- объяснил Хаку.- И сразу захотела встретиться с тобой.

Мидзуки опустилась на колени и поклонилась.

- Простите меня, ребята,- не поднимая головы от пола, произнесла она.- Это я напала на Тихиро в парке!

- Ну, это было ясно с самого начала,- усмехнулся Хаку.- А что произошло потом? Вернувшееся заклинание перенесло тебя в мир духов?

- Да,- удивленно подтвердила Мидзуки, поднимая голову.- Как ты догадался?

- Я очень давно знаю Юбабу,- хмыкнул он.

- Так вы больше не сердитесь на меня?- с надеждой спросила Мидзуки.

- Ничуть,- загадочно улыбнулась Тихиро.- На самом деле, ты нам очень помогла...

- Да?- поразилась Мидзуки.

Вставая, она заметила разложенное на кресле белоснежное свадебное платье. Мидзуки обвела комнату придирчивым взглядом и поняла, что здесь полным ходом идет подготовка к свадьбе.

- Ну, конечно,- понимающе произнесла она, с легкой завистью поглядев на подругу.- По-другому и быть не могло! Я бы очень хотела вас поздравить, но... боюсь, что у меня плохие новости...

Напряженная тишина повисла в воздухе.

Хаку подошел ближе, и Мидзуки невольно поежилась под его пристальным взглядом.

- И какие же именно?- поинтересовался он.

- Ну,- замялась девушка.- Понимаете, Юбаба ждет, не дождется вашей свадьбы...

- Выкладывай подробности,- потребовал Хаку.

Мидзуки устало опустилась на ближайший стул.

- Как-то,- припоминая, начала она,- тетушка приказала мне убраться в ее кабинете. Разбирая ворох бумаг на столе, я нашла листок, на котором она записала свои планы на месяц вперед.

Мидзуки в нерешительности замолчала.

- Не тяни!- резко поторопил ее Хаку.- Что там было?

- Последний пункт списка был...- она сделала эффектную паузу.- Встретить Тихиро!- многозначительно произнесла она, а потом командирским голосом добавила.- А ну, говорите! Что у вас будет через две недели?

- Свадьба...- немного растеряно, но все же хором произнесли Хаку и Тихиро.

- Ты не ошиблась?- переспросила удивленная Тихиро.- Я же туда не собираюсь, вроде...

- Слушай, подруга!- переходя на свой старый стиль, ухмыльнулась Мидзуки.- Ты же собираешься выйти за дракона! Ты хоть понимаешь, во что ввязываешься?

- Не особо,- честно призналась Тихиро.- Но, похоже, что трудностей прибавится...

- Трудностей?- чуть презрительно фыркнула Мидзуки.- Да как только вы соедините свои души, способность превращаться в дракона перейдет и к тебе! Со всеми вытекающими последствиями...

Тихиро пристально посмотрела на Хаку.

- Это правда?- спросила она его.

- Я как-то не задумывался об этом до сих пор,- слегка смутился он.- Но... хм... в этом нет ничего невозможного.

- Все равно не понимаю,- начала «заводиться» Тихиро.- Почему я должна возвращаться к Юбабе?

- Потому,- серьезно сказала Мидзуки, поднимаясь,- что ты тоже будешь драконом!

- И что?- все еще раздраженно произнесла Тихиро.

- Тебя притянет сам мир духов,- объяснила Мидзуки.- Это - родина драконов. Пока у тебя нет никакого опыта в превращениях, ты не сможешь этому сопротивляться.

- А ты много знаешь,- отметил Хаку.

- Я почти не вылезала из библиотеки моей «дражайшей» тетушки,- довольно проговорила Мидзуки.- После того, как познакомилась с ее планами. Да и убираться там мне тоже частенько приходилось...

- Что ж,- проговорил Хаку и, неожиданно, улыбнулся.- Спасибо, что предупредила, Мидзуки.

- Ладно,- засобиралась она.- Я, пожалуй, пойду... А то Юичиро решит, что я опять куда-нибудь исчезла!

Проводив Мидзуки, Тихиро подошла к Хаку и уткнулась головой в его плечо. Хаку молча обнял ее дрожащие плечи и почувствовал, как его рубашка становится мокрой от слез.

- Тихиро!

- Ч.. что?- прерывающимся, но на удивление спокойным голосом ответила она.

- Собираешься бороться?- уверенно предположил Хаку.

- А... то!..- с вызовом всхлипнула девушка.

- Я и не сомневался,- улыбнулся он.- Ну, тебе уже легче?

- Д... да,- кивнула она, вытирая слезы.- У меня даже... уже есть план...

- Ого!- удивился Хаку.- Ну-ка, поделись...

- Он... еще сыроват,- нервно вздохнула Тихиро.

- И все же... Обсудим?

- Угу...

Тихиро в двух словах рассказала, что пришло ей в голову.

- Хм,- заинтересовался Хаку.- Для начала сойдет! Но над деталями придется еще поработать.

- Правда?- обрадовалась она.

- Если бы я только мог заменить тебя!- с досадой проговорил Хаку.- Но для меня возвращение к Юбабе – это билет в один конец.

- Почему это?

- У каждого пленника мира духов есть только одна попытка,- объяснил Хаку.- Можно пройти через Портал Прохода в любую сторону и вернуться обратно, если потребуется. А я уже им воспользовался, чтобы прибыть сюда. Так что...

- Тогда не будем терять время!- решительно сказала Тихиро.- У нас всего две недели на то, чтобы хорошенько все обдумать.

Она высвободилась из рук Хаку, подхватила свадебное платье и закружилась с ним по комнате. Он дал ей сделать круг и снова ее поймал.

- Эй!- улыбнулась Тихиро.- Не будь таким мрачным! У нас все получится!

- Я знаю,- согласился с этим Хаку.- Но пока ты не выучишь наизусть все, что я тебе буду объяснять, никуда не отпущу.

- Как скажешь,- покладисто согласилась девушка.

- Тогда завтра отправляемся в спортзал.

- Зачем это?- удивилась Тихиро.

- Начнем с отработки баланса в воздухе,- не терпящим возражений голосом произнес Хаку.- Потом – в бассейн. Неужели ты думаешь, что сразу справишься с телом дракона? Я после первого превращения целую неделю в синяках ходил!

3


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18.**

Привычный мир исчез, как будто его никогда и не было. Еще секунду назад Тихиро видела смутные очертания комнаты и встревоженного Хаку за светящимся барьером Портала, но сейчас не было больше ни мощной плиты под ногами, ни защитного купола над головой.

Девушку окружало безграничное пространство, залитое глубоким черно-синим сумраком, в котором на мгновенье вспыхивали и тут же гасли белые и золотые искры, похожие на далекие звезды. Неудивительно, что, вскоре, она почувствовала себя незаметной пылинкой в просторах космоса.

Внезапно, Тихиро услышала позади себя мелодичный звук, похожий на перезвон колокольчиков, и быстро оглянулась... Да так и застыла от удивления! Конечно, Хаку предупреждал ее, что по эту сторону Прохода Портал выглядит по-другому, но такого она не ожидала!

Над ней величественно возвышалось невероятных размеров Кольцо, излучающее мягкое золотое сияние по ободу и затянутое голубоватой «дымкой» в середине. Время от времени, по поверхности Кольца словно пробегал ветерок, сопровождаемый уже знакомым «звоном», и тогда его середина очищалась, ненадолго превращаясь в Зеркало.

«Ага!- обрадовалась Тихиро, взглянув на свое отражение,- я уже в шкуре дракона...»

Вспомнив, что ей нельзя терять здесь время, Тихиро ударила хвостом по ободу Кольца. Из середины Зеркала вырвался тонкий луч и указал на одну из самых ярких звезд.

«Вот куда мне надо!»- поняла девушка и, не мешкая больше, полетела в указанном направлении.

Она стремительно неслась вдоль луча-указателя, наслаждаясь полетом и постепенно привыкая к новым возможностям. Драконье тело слушалось безукоризненно, и Тихиро с благодарностью вспомнила Хаку, заставлявшего ее заниматься до седьмого пота.

Внезапно, она почувствовала легкое дуновение ветра, словно рядом с ней пролетело что-то невидимое и очень-очень длинное.

«Остановись!»- скорее почувствовала, чем услышала Тихиро властный Голос в своей голове.

Это был приказ, и она не посмела ослушаться.

«Кто ты?»- строго поинтересовался Голос.

«Я - Тихиро»,- подумала в ответ девушка, оглядываясь. Но рядом никого не было!

«Я впервые вижу тебя здесь,- Владелец Голоса был явно заинтересован.- Так, а это что тут у нас? Хм... Какое старое и примитивное заклинание ты на себе носишь!».

«Кто ты?- спросила Тихиро, продолжая крутить головой по сторонам.- Покажись!».

Вокруг нее внезапно закружился вихрь из мерцающих золотых огоньков. Исполнив причудливый танец, они сложились в огромную голову Дракона.

«Н-ну? Так лучше?- иронично рыкнул Золотой Дракон и грозно добавил.- Так как же ты посмела проникнуть сюда без моего разрешения?».

Тихиро без утайки поведала ему всю свою историю.

«Вот как!- отозвался Золотой Дракон, не проронивший ни звука во время рассказа.- Значит, Юбаба _снова _нарушила наш договор-р-р-р!».

«Договор?»- удивилась Тихиро, почувствовав гнев в его сдержанном рычании.

«Я позволил ей править в мире духов,- прорычал он,- при одном условии...».

«Каком?»

«Она должна была,- сердито продолжил Золотой Дракон,- сообщать мне о всех жителях ее мира, которые способны носить на себе мой образ! Вот ведь вредная старуха... Уже двоих от меня утаила!».

Он помолчал, раздумывая.

«Заменю-ка я ее, - уже спокойно решил Золотой Дракон.- Пока она всех драконов у себя не перевела. Ну, хотя бы – на Дзенибу!».

«А что будет с нами?»- забеспокоилась Тихиро.

«С ва-а-ами?»- многозначительно протянул Золотой Дракон, и его голова вмиг рассыпалась на отдельные огоньки.

«Эй!»- испугалась, было, Тихиро.

Но огоньки, словно поднятые бураном, взвились вверх, и вновь сложились, но теперь уже в целого Дракона.

«Ну, скажем,- произнес он,- я бы мог прямо сейчас помочь тебе избавиться от того заклинания...»

«И мы не будем больше превращаться?»- обрадовалась Тихиро, испытывая, к своему удивлению, чувство легкого сожаления. Все же, летать ей понравилось!

«Почему это?- возразил Золотой Дракон.- Будете... А-а! Вы, наверно, думаете, что превращаетесь из-за этого заклинания?».

«А разве нет?»- смутилась Тихиро, которой показалось, что в его голосе прозвучал смех.

«Никто не может превратиться в дракона,- загадочно усмехнулся ее таинственный собеседник,- если не был им с самого рождения!».

«Получается,- пробормотала Тихиро, чуть не потеряв дар речи от изумления.- Мы с Хаку... родились драконами?».

«Это – ваша сущность,- подтвердил Золотой Дракон.- Хотя, в своем мире вы должны оставаться людьми».

«Но, тогда... Что же за гадость на нас висит?»,- поинтересовалась девушка.

«Заклинание, возвращающее дракона в мир духов,- ответил Золотой Дракон.- Оно же – заклинание подчинения Юбабе».

«Так... оно не может нас убить?»,- дошло до Тихиро.

«Убить дракона такой ерундой?- удивился Золотой Дракон.- Не смеши меня!».

«Ну, старая пройдоха!- возмутилась она, вспомнив Юбабу.- Я до тебя еще доберусь!».

«Хороший настрой,- одобрил Золотой Дракон.- Вижу, что вы с Хаку мне вполне подходите».

«Для чего?»,- немного притихла Тихиро.

«Смотри!»,- сказал Золотой Дракон и издал низкий рык.

В ответ на его Голос, в сумраке зажглось множество светящихся кругов.

«Это все Порталы?- воскликнула пораженная Тихиро.- И так много...».

«Всего лишь небольшая часть,- пояснил Золотой Дракон.- Моя работа – _связь_ между всеми мирами».

«Что-то вроде почты?»,- предположила Тихиро.

«Нет,- возразил Золотой Дракон,- хотя, и этим тоже приходится заниматься».

«Здорово!- невольно восхитилась Тихиро.- Я бы тоже хотела побывать где-нибудь еще...».

«Нет ничего проще!- Золотой Дракон склонил голову набок, как заинтересованная чем-то необычным собака.- Вы тоже можете заключить со мной договор».

«Какой договор?»,- подозрительно спросила Тихиро.

«Я позволю вам свободно перемещаться между мирами, куда только пожелаете,- предложил Золотой Дракон,- а вы, время от времени, будете выполнять мои поручения».

«Я не против,- подумав, ответила Тихиро,- но согласится ли Хаку?».

«Я сам его спрошу»,- сказал Золотой Дракон и рыкнул на другой ноте.

Все «зеркала» Порталов исчезли, кроме того, который был нужен Тихиро и вел в мир духов к Юбабе. Девушка даже моргнуть не успела, как оказалась рядом с ним.

«А теперь я устрою тебе проверку,- строго сказал Золотой Дракон.- Ты сейчас, как и собиралась, отправишься к Юбабе и заставишь ее снять с тебя заклинание возвращения!».

«Ха! Да у меня уже когти чешутся от нетерпения!- обрадовалась Тихиро.- Так хочется снова ее увидеть...».

«Хм...- снова склонил голову Золотой Дракон.- Не подумай, что я вредничаю! В вашу работу могут входить подобные задания».

«Я понимаю,- кивнула Тихиро.- Но у меня есть одна просьба!».

«Какая?».

«Можно сделать меня огнедышащим драконом?».

«?».

3


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19.**

Мир вокруг приемного Портала прояснился, но темнота не исчезла. В мире духов царствовала ночь.

Тихиро огляделась и порадовалась, что для ее новых глаз темнота не представляла никаких трудностей. Сад, в который она перенеслась, безусловно, был тем самым садом «каменных изваяний» колдуньи, в который она никого и никогда не пускала.

- Та-а-ак,- протянула Тихиро, вспоминая план сада, который Хаку заставил ее выучить.- Похоже, прямо передо мной дверь в покои Юбабы, значит, за моей спиной должен быть вход в сокровищницу...

Она попыталась повернуться и чуть не свалилась с плиты, успев в последний момент изо всех сил вцепиться в нее всеми своими лапами. Девушка прекрасно понимала, что ей ни в коем случае нельзя выходить из-под защиты барьера Портала и покидать свой «постамент».

- А тут тесновато для дракона,- пробормотала Тихиро, аккуратно высвобождая из камня свои когти.- Хм... Какой мягкий камень! Как бы не расколоть его...

Она прислушалась. В ночной тишине далеко разносились звуки веселья с нижних этажей, где, как обычно, купальни и рестораны принимали гостей. Встав на задние лапы, Тихиро без труда заглянула за высокую ограду сада. По мосту нескончаемым потоком двигалась пестрая толпа посетителей.

- Кажется, до утра Юбаба будет очень занята и не появится здесь,- сделала вывод Тихиро.- Но, конечно, она уже знает, что Портал сработал.

Помучившись немного, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на плите, Тихиро, в конце концов, свернулась в клубок, как на эмблеме «Спящего Дракона», и почувствовала, что так ей вполне комфортно.

- У меня есть еще немного времени,- проговорила Тихиро, задумчиво постукивая когтями по камню.- Надо быстро что-то придумать...

После разговора с Золотым Драконом ей стало ясно, что план, который они так тщательно разработали вместе с Хаку, просто обречен на провал. Юбаба умудрилась обмануть и запутать всех. И теперь придется импровизировать!

Тихиро недовольно фыркнула... И из ее пасти вырвался огонь, сильно опаливший землю прямо перед ее носом.

- Ух, ты!- восхитилась Тихиро, поднимая голову.- А ну-ка, попробуем еще разок!

Направляя огненные вихри вверх, она вскоре приспособилась контролировать их силу.

- Класс!- довольно произнесла Тихиро, выгибая спину и потягиваясь.- Вот теперь можно и в бой!

Она дотянулась хвостом до опаленной земли и быстро закидала ее песочком, скрыв следы пламени, а несколько взмахов перепончатых крыльев выгнали из сада запах гари.

- Что ж,- пробормотала Тихиро, снова укладываясь на плите,- подождем...

Ночь тянулась медленно, и девушка, несмотря на волнение, почти заснула. Но слабый звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа не сумел ускользнуть от чутких драконьих ушей Тихиро, и она открыла глаза.

Юбаба появилась из своих покоев и, стараясь не шуметь, осторожно закрыла за собой дверь. Тихиро, не шевелясь, внимательно следила за ней. Колдунья, некоторое время полюбовавшись на прибывшего дракона, победоносно ухмыльнулась и, довольно потирая руки, зашагала по дорожке.

Подпустив Юбабу поближе, Тихиро резко вскочила. Поднявшись на задние лапы и обнажив великолепные клыки, она зарычала во всю мощь своих легких. Многоэтажное здание задрожало, и на верхних его этажах разом вылетели все стекла. Колдунья невольно отпрыгнула назад. А Тихиро, выгнув спину и угрожающе ворча, пристально посмотрела на нее.

- Хе-хе-хе,- быстро придя в себя, скрипуче засмеялась Юбаба.- Огрызаемся, значит?.. Лапы коротки, дорогая!

Тихиро подумала и сделала удивленный вид.

Колдунья неспешно обошла вокруг плиты, осматривая прибывшего дракона со всех сторон. Тихиро, как только могла, сильно прижала крылья к телу, надеясь, что среди ночи колдунья не отличит их от рисунка на шкуре.

- Вы меня разочаровали, детки,- наконец, презрительно сказала Юбаба.- Не думала, что Хаку окажется таким трусом и спрячется за спину жены... Ой, неужели ты сама хотела меня победить?- притворно изумилась она.- И как же ты собиралась заставить меня отпустить вас?

Тут колдунья разразилась своим скрипучим смешком.

Тихиро понуро опустила голову.

- Ты ведь даже не знаешь, как вернуться здесь в человеческий образ!- произнесла колдунья.- А без этого тебе не попасть домой!

Тихиро решила немного «запаниковать» и «случайно» сбила колдунью с ног своим хвостом.

- Т... ты что творишь, ящерица-переросток?- возмутилась колдунья, спешно поднимаясь на ноги.

В руках Юбабы вспыхнул огонь заклинания. Сорвавшись с рук колдуньи, белый шар полетел в дракона, но, достигнув барьера, беззвучно в нем растворился.

Тихиро слегка оттянула когтем нижнее веко и показала колдунье свой длинный раздвоенный язык, рыкнув в ответ что-то мало уважительное.

Юбаба чуть не хрюкнула от возмущения, и в ее руках появился фиолетовый шар, также благополучно пропавший в барьере.

Тихиро лениво потянулась и отвернулась от колдуньи.

- Не смей меня игнорировать!- взбесилась Юбаба, собирая в руках очередное заклинание.

Тихиро «нехотя» повернулась и, «плюнула» огнем в сторону колдуньи, попав точно по образовавшемуся шару.

- О... огне... дышащий?- потрясенно вскрикнула Юбаба, поспешно отступая к выходу из сада..

Тихиро высвободила крылья и одним дыханием сожгла все, что находилось в саду, остановив поток пламени у ног колдуньи. Юбаба, взвизгнув, скрылась за дверью.

Безуспешно прождав ее возвращения полдня, Тихиро решила «поторопить» события. Для начала она подожгла крышу над сокровищницей, где Юбаба хранила все свое богатство. Колдунья, забыв испытанный недавно страх, снова влетела в выжженный сад.

- О, мое золото!- завывала она.- О, мои драгоценности! Что ты творишь, негодная девчонка!

Юбаба использовала всю свою магию, пытаясь остановить огонь, который, уже уничтожив крышу, теперь медленно «съедал» стены, постепенно подбираясь к содержимому сундуков и шкафов хранилища. Но, что бы она ни предпринимала, огонь не утихал.

- Останови его!- завизжала Юбаба и, забыв об осторожности, подскочила к Порталу, откуда свернувшаяся в клубок Тихиро спокойно наблюдала за ней.- Я же знаю, что ты можешь остановить свой огонь!

- Если не снимешь с нас заклинание возвращения дракона,- прорычала Тихиро.- Все твое сокровище исчезнет.

- Так ты и говорить можешь?- ахнула Юбаба.- Ничего не понимаю...

- Торопись,- напомнила Тихиро.- Верхний этаж уже лишился потолка.

Кольдунья заметалась в панике. Она крутила головой, глядя то на невозмутимую Тихиро, следящую за ней со своей плиты и совершенно неуязвимую для магии, то - на тающую в пламени сокровищницу.

Юбаба взвыла с досады и схватилась руками за голову.

- Ну, хорошо, хорошо!- со злостью произнесла она.- Я заберу назад свое заклинание, только останови пламя!

Тихиро немного шевельнула одним крылом, и пламя замерло на месте.

- Что ты остановилась?- возмутилась Юбаба.- Уничтожь огонь!

- Сначала сними заклятие,- рыкнула Тихиро, ничуть не доверявшая обещаниям колдуньи.

- Мне нужна твоя лапа,- мрачно проворчала колдунья.- Высунь ее за барьер.

Тихиро вспомнила наставления Хаку, который разрешил ей выносить за пределы барьера только то, чего нет у человека, и, усмехнувшись, протянула ей... кончик хвоста.

- Этого достаточно,- рыкнула она.- Действуй быстрее, огонь трудно держать в застывшем виде.

Юбаба сжала кулаки и с ненавистью взглянула на дракона.

- Хорошо подготовилась, да?- прошипела она.- Ладно, выхода нет...

Колдунья достала из кармана свою печать и поставила оттиск на хвосте дракона.

- Снимаю заклинание возвращения!- нехотя произнесла Юбаба.

Над печатью медленно собрался сгусток грязно-зеленого цвета и, зашипев, растворился в барьере Портала.

Тихиро, втянув обратно свой хвост, внимательно осмотрела его. От печати не осталось и следа. Ее крылья вздрогнули, и огонь исчез.

- Ну, и как же ты собираешься возвращаться?- поинтересовалась колдунья, успев убедиться, что ее драгоценности не пострадали.- Драконы не могут воспользоваться Порталом!

- Все еще пытаешься обмануть меня?- усмехнулась Тихиро.- А как, по-твоему, я сюда попала? Но, если ты так настаиваешь...

Дракон встряхнулся, словно стряхивая воду, и... рассыпался на сверкающие искры, оставив на плите Тихиро в белом свадебном платье.

- Спящий Дракон, проснись,- торжествующе произнесла Тихиро условную фразу, «запускающую» работу Портала Перехода.- Я возвращаюсь!

Юбаба некоторое время смотрела на опустевшую плиту, потом плюнула и, раздраженно пробормотав: «Два сапога – пара!»- отправилась подсчитывать убытки...

4


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20.**

- Эй, А-ни-я-ко!

- Что тебе, Рин?

- Вах! Ты что такой неприветливый?- поинтересовалась Рин, хлопнув управляющего по плечу.

- Разве?- поморщился он, с трудом удержав равновесие.- Извини, заработался...

- А-а! Бывает,- произнесла Рин.- Слушай, ты Хаку нигде не встречал? Никак не могу его найти.

- Господин Хаку в комнате Портала,- неохотно ответил Анияко.- Кстати, зачем он тебе понадобился?

- Да так, по работе...

- О! Позволь мне решить твою проблему!

- Не в этот раз,- покачала головой Рин.- Хотя... может ты знаешь, когда он наконец соберется праздновать свою свадьбу с Тихиро? У нас продукты могут испортиться от долгого ожидания...

- Что ты! Что ты!- замахал руками Анияко.- Не беспокой его сейчас!

- Почему это?- удивилась Рин.

- Я только что был там,- необычно серьезно сказал Анияко.- Он сидит у работающего Портала и чего-то ждет. И настроение у него, я тебе скажу, мра-а-ачное...

- А где Тихиро?- спросила Рин.- Что-то я ее тоже давно не видела.

- Вот и я думаю, а не отправилась ли она куда-нибудь?- проговорил Анияко.- И не ее ли он дожидается?

- Интересно, что они опять затеяли?- вздохнула Рин.- Как у них все сложно!

- Так что, идем-ка, Рин, на кухню,- предложил Анияко.- Не стоит тебе лезть нашему дракону под горячую лап... то есть, руку!

- Подумаешь!- фыркнула Рин.- Или ты боишься, что он меня съест?

- Очень боюсь!- с готовностью подтвердил Анияко.

- Неужто, жалко меня?- рассмеялась Рин.

- Еще как! Я же на тебе жениться собираюсь!

- Ч-что?- опешила Рин.

- Вот справим свадьбу господина Хаку,- без тени иронии сказал Анияко.- Тогда и нашей заняться можно!

- Шу... шуточки у тебя, Анияко!- вспыхнула Рин и бросилась бежать на кухню, не оглядываясь.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Анияко, и он пробормотал:

- Не знаю, что там у вас происходит, Хозяин... Но, похоже, что если вы проиграете, то и нашим планам грош цена!

Он вздохнул и, поправив свой портфель, «покатился» вслед за убежавшей вперед Рин.

1


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21.**

Тихиро никак не могла дождаться окончания затянувшегося путешествия. Она уже почти потеряла терпение, когда очертания знакомой комнаты начали медленно проступать из окружающей пустоты. Наконец, появился световой барьер, на котором, к большому удивлению девушки, ее уже дожидался дракон, держащий жемчужину. Но... комната была пуста!

- Хаку?- заволновалась Тихиро, беспокойно оглядываясь.- А! Вот ты где...

Хаку дремал в придвинутом к Порталу кресле, слегка касаясь рукой барьера.

- Совсем вымотался,- посочувствовала Тихиро.- Что же мне теперь делать? Как жалко будить... Но не стоять же здесь!

Вздохнув, девушка подошла к изображению дракона и коснулась ладонью жемчужины.

- Ха-а-аку!- позвала она.- Просыпайся!

Купол вспыхнул ярким золотым светом, и Хаку открыл глаза. Некоторое время он непонимающе смотрел на Тихиро, не будучи в состоянии разобраться: спит он или уже нет? Потом резко вскочил с кресла и подал ей руку.

- Это не сон?- на всякий случай спросил он.

- Нет,- улыбнувшись, покачала головой Тихиро.- Я – настоящая!

Проведя Тихиро через барьер, Хаку так крепко обнял ее, что ей стало трудно дышать.

- Вернулась...- дрогнувшим голосом проговорил он.

- Э-эй!- выдохнула Тихиро.- Раздавишь, драконище!

- Прости!- сказал Хаку, ослабив хватку.- Как все прошло?

- Все в порядке! Я справилась...

- Но я слышал, что наш план оказался неверным,- заметил Хаку.

- Ничего страшного,- улыбнулась Тихиро.- Просто пришлось немного поднапрячься и поработать «с огоньком»!

Тут она не выдержала и рассмеялась, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

- О чем это ты?- не понял Хаку.

- Потом расскажу,- ответила она и спросила.- Похоже, ты уже говорил с Золотым Драконом?

- Ты о Хозяине Проходов?- переспросил Хаку.- Да, он появлялся здесь.

И Хаку показал Тихиро кольцо из зеленого камня, внутри которого горела золотая искорка.

- Это – знак моего договора,- объяснил он.- А твой – в индикаторе, который я тебе подарил.

Тихиро вытащила свое украшение. В ее кулоне тоже появилась мерцающая золотая искорка.

Над давно погаснувшим Порталом, неожиданно, вновь возникло яркое золотое сияние, сопровождаемое мелодичным «звоном». Вихрь знакомых звездочек, словно играя в мозаику, закружился над плитой.

Золотой Дракон, появившийся в комнате, сиял так, что на него трудно было смотреть. Хаку и Тихиро, не сговариваясь, поклонились ему.

- Вы хорошо справились с моим первым заданием,- одобрительно произнес Золотой Дракон.- И с этого момента я открываю вам все Проходы. Но в ближайший год у вас будет много работы в мире духов.

- А я смогу увидеть родителей?- с надеждой спросила Тихиро.

- Сможешь,- подтвердил он.- Но только в облике дракона. Во всех мирах, где вам придется побывать, вы будете появляться только в таком виде. Это понятно?

- Вполне,- ответил Хаку, а Тихиро согласно кивнула головой.

- Для начала я поручаю вам присматривать за этим Порталом,- сказал Золотой Дракон.- Не думайте, что Юбаба была вашим единственным врагом. Поэтому вы должны постоянно жить под защитой дома в заповеднике. Это – приказ!

Хаку и Тихиро переглянулись.

- Нам надо ждать нападения?- серьезно поинтересовался Хаку.

- Не больше, чем обычно,- возразил Золотой Дракон.- Просто будьте осторожны. Вам ведь придется постоянно находиться на границе миров! А это всегда опасно...

С этими словами Золотой Дракон рассыпался на звездочки и исчез.

- Мы... пограничники?- удивленно переспросила Тихиро.

- Да еще и спецназ, по мере надобности,- хмыкнув, добавил Хаку.- Дела-а-а!..

- Кажется, скучать нам не придется!- усмехнулась Тихиро.

- Это еще мягко сказано,- подтвердил Хаку и, хитро прищурившись, спросил.- Ну что, как насчет того, чтобы продолжить все-таки нашу свадьбу?

- Ой, а я и забыла!- рассмеялась Тихиро и оглядела свое платье.- Н-да... Мне придется привести его в порядок. А ты такой взлохмаченный!- она попыталась пригладить его волосы.- Постой-ка, а это что такое?

Среди темных волос Хаку девушка обнаружила тонкую светлую прядь.

- Это же... погоди!- не поверила она своим глазам.- Откуда у тебя... седина...

Хаку снова обнял ее и тихо сказал на ухо:

- Ожидание – настоящая пытка, когда ничем не можешь помочь.

- Хаку!- всхлипнула Тихиро.

- Ну вот, опять ты за старое,- усмехнулся он.- Кончай реветь, идем праздновать!

- Угу,- улыбнулась Тихиро, размазывая по лицу слезы вместе с тушью.

И они, пересмеиваясь и подшучивая друг над другом, отправились праздновать начало новой жизни.

В опустевшей комнате над Порталом Прохода снова закружился цветной вихрь. Через мгновенье он исчез, но на плите осталась большая коробка, красиво украшенная изображениями золотых драконов.

Если бы кто-нибудь заглянул сейчас в нее, то обнаружил бы внутри три комплекта детской одежды: для двух мальчиков и одной девочки.

И еще... там же лежали три кольца из прозрачного зеленого камня.

Но это уже совсем-совсем другая история!

3


End file.
